Agir et réagir en temps de guerre
by larmes-de-champignons
Summary: En renversant le ministre, Voldemort a aussi précipité la société des sorciers dans une crise économique que notre trio préféré n'a pu qu'entr'appercevoir. Deryn, elle, la vit et essaye d'y survivre. Cette fic essaye de coller le plus possible au canon en creusant des thèmes présents dans le tome 7 mais seulement effleurés, de même qu'une grande partie des personnages.
1. Chapter 1 - Les hiboux postaux

**Disclamer** : Évidement, tout appartient à JK Rowling, même certains personnages de cette fic qui ont pourtant l'air d'être sortis de mon chapeau.

Ceux et celle qui arriveront à retrouver à quel moment on croise ces personnages ultra secondaires gagneront mon admiration éternelle (oui, c'est déjà pas mal).

* * *

../\ /\ .

((ovo)).

.():::() .

...VV

* * *

Les entrepôts des hiboux postaux réussissaient cet exploit horripilant pour tous les employés de sentir aussi mauvais qu'un vestiaire et une volière réunis.

.

Les collègues à plume de Deryn ne respectaient absolument pas le règlement sur l'hygiène ce qui aurait pourtant dû leur valoir une retenue sur salaire s'ils avaient été payés. Il y avait toujours des colis, trop lourds ou à livrer trop loin, pour lesquels la compagnie des hiboux postaux préférait faire appel à un coursier sorcier. Coursier qui devait se pincer le nez pour juste supporter l'odeur de l'entrepôt.

.

Le répartiteur, être unanimement honni et dont personne n'avait pris la peine de retenir le nom, distribuait les bordereaux de livraison aux personnes présentes.

.

La prochaine pleine lune était proche, Josh, Augustus et Brieg commençaient déjà à en ressentir les effets. Pourtant, il fallait assurer son shift sans se plaindre, au risque de n'avoir que les plus mauvaises livraisons, loin et peu rentables, la fois suivante.

Même en plein guerre, il n'y avait que les loups-garou et les désespérés pour accepter des conditions de travail aussi rudes. Deryn, elle, relevait des désespérés

Les hiboux acceptaient n'importe qui, la seule condition étant de n'être jamais absent et ne pas refuser de livraison.

.

Les quatre remplirent consciencieusement leur sacoche, et sortir du hangar dans l'air froid et piquant de ce mois de décembre.

A peine dehors, ils étudièrent les adresses de livraison de chacun, échangeant les colis.

La besace de Deryn fut vidée puis remplie par des colis plus petit qui ne provenaient pas du tout de l'entrepôt.

.

Avant même d'avoir atteint la première adresse, recroquevillée sur son balais, elle sentait déjà ses pieds lui rappeler le froid qu'il faisait, malgré les deux paires de chaussettes enfilées l'une sur l'autre.

.

Elle survolait une maison très isolée et mal entretenue, en lisière d'un bois inquiétant.

Se posant, elle sortit sa baguette magique, aux aguets, et toqua à la porte.

.

Un homme, loqueteux, triste, couvert de cicatrices et sur ses gardes ouvrit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Hiboux postaux, m'sieur, signature siouplé.

\- Hein ? J'attends rien.

\- J'sais pas m'sieur, moi j'dois juste vous faire signer là.

Secouant son carnet à souche devant le nez de l'homme, elle essayait d'obtenir la signature attendue.

L'homme finit par signer. .

.

Il ouvrit le paquet et sorti la fiole de tue-loup et son mode d'emploi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

.

Deryn soupira mentalement. Il avait ouvert le paquet devant elle, la forçant à être témoin de ce qu'il contenait, ce qu'elle voulait éviter.

\- J'sais pas monsieur, on dirait une bouteille.

.

Il la regarda d'un air méfiant, mais le visage constellé de taches de rousseur de Deryn invitait tous ceux qui croisaient son regard à la croire plutôt lente et bête. Ce qui non seulement était faux, mais aussi très utile.

Il lut enfin l'étiquette de la bouteille, palie et paru soudainement soulagé.

\- Ah, oui, du jus de citrouille de ma grand-mère...

.

"Tu sais, Vieux, le jus de citrouille, c'est orange."

.

\- Ah ouais ? Vous en avez d'la chance m'sieur.

\- Vous ne sauriez pas qui... L'adresse de celui qui vous a remis le colis ?

.

"Crétin, tu viens de me dire que c'est ta grand-mère."

.

\- Non m'sieur, faut voir avec le SAV. Ou le service client p't'être. Vous n'connaissez pas l'adresse de votre grand-mère ?

\- Si si, ah ah, bien sûr, si. Mais... J'ai tellement de désordre à l'intérieur que ça va être compliqué pour la retrouver. AH. AH.

La porte de sa maison battait sur un couloir complètement vide d'où on apercevait une pièce meublée uniquement d'un tabouret et d'une table basse cassée.

.

"Du désordre, ouais, ouais."

\- Bin, m'sieur, je n'saurai pas trop vous dire.

.

"En fait, je sais carrément te dire que ça vient de mon chaudron avec les plantes de mon jardin. Mais tu es assez crétin pour oublier que tu viens de me dire que ça vient de ta grand-mère, alors, on va dire que tu te contenteras de savoir que c'est de la magie."

.

../\ /\ .

((ovo)).

.():::() .

...VV

.

La maison suivante fut plus difficile à trouver. Un charme de fidelitas sans doute.

Deryn n'avait plus seulement froid mais aussi très mal au dos. Ces douleurs aux reins étaient devenues fréquentes, elle avait peur de bientôt ne plus pouvoir voler.

.

Elle fit apparaître son patronus, corporel même si très vaporeux.

\- Va prévenir... Remus Lupin, que j'ai un colis pour lui, il devrait être juste derrière le sortilège.

Elle avait dû vérifier sur le bon de livraison le nom. Un nouveau sur sa liste.

.

Le patronus ne revint pas, ce qui ne l'étonna pas, étant donné sa faible maîtrise de ce sort. Elle s'assit sur une souche, grelottant sous sa cape et essayant de réchauffer ses mains bleuies malgré les mitaines.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut beaucoup trop long, un homme apparut soudainement devant elle, la baguette dressée. Il avait l'air malade et épuisé, encore jeune, les cheveux châtains clairs pourtant déjà striés de gris.

Il avait surtout l'air très dangereux.

.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Hiboux postaux, m'sieur, j'ai un colis pour vous.

.

Elle tendit effrayée le colis de tue-loup qu'elle avait dans la main.

.

Ce n'était plus de froid qu'elle tremblait maintenant, l'homme qui la menaçait semblait vraiment aux abois.

Il prit le colis et arracha avec beaucoup de méfiance l'emballage.

.

Deryn en profita pour sortir sa baguette, sans parvenir à arrêter de trembler.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu finir son geste, l'homme la désarma. La violence du sort la projeta au sol.

.

\- Je vous le redemande, qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?

\- M'sieur, c'est les hiboux postaux, j'vous veux rien moi, m'sieur, juste une signature pour le colis...

Il l'attrapa par le col de sa cape et la secoua.

\- Ne me faites pas marcher, qui êtes-vous ?

\- M'sieur...

Deryn ne pouvait plus contenir sa terreur, ne parvenant pas à se libérer de sa poigne.

\- Le tue-loup n'est pas dangereux pour les non-loups garou, vous pouvez en boire pour me prouver que ce n'est pas du poison.

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Et de toute façon, c'est la dose est exacte pour votre transformation !

.

Remus hésita.

\- Les mangemorts n'utilisent pas ce genre de stratagème, d'habitude.

Deryn haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas une mangemorte.

\- Alors qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je... Ecoutez, on ne peut pas juste dire que je suis quelqu'un qui vous livre du tue-loup ?

\- Pourquoi ? Quel intérêt pour vous ? Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé de le payer.

Deryn hésitait.

\- Je ne sais pas plus que vous à qui je m'adresse.

Remus leva un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Vraiment ? Vous ne savez pas que je suis ouvertement impliqué dans la lutte contre Vous-savez-qui ?

Deryn écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

\- Non, je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une lutte organisée.

Remus soupira.

\- Vous ne lisez que la gazette et ne connaissez que des personnes... Peu concernées ?

\- Sans doute, oui. Je veux dire... J'ai vu qu'ils s'en prennent aux nés-moldus, et que la gazette relaie cette idée stupide qu'ils auraient volé leur baguette.

Et forcément, j'ai bien compris que Vous-savez-qui était derrière.

Mais des gens peu touchés par la guerre, il n'y en a plus. On n'a plus d'argent, et même si on en avait, on ne pourrait plus rien acheter, puisqu'il n'y a plus rien à vendre. Le chemin de traverse est devenue une zone de non droit, des amis disparaissent tous les jours, soit parce qu'ils s'en vont discrètement dans d'autres pays, soit... Soit pire.

Mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une guerre déclarée, je croyais juste qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

.

Remus soupira à nouveau et s'assit sur la souche.

\- Il reste de l'espoir, vous savez, Dumbledore nous l'a dit...

\- Il est mort.

\- Mais Harry Potter ne l'est pas.

\- Harry Potter ? C'est à dire que... Il parait qu'il est très perturbé...

\- D'après la gazette qui dit aussi qu'il n'y a pas de guerre.

Deryn hésita.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais tant qu'il vit, il est notre meilleur espoir.

.

Remus sortit de ses songes et regarda la fiole de tue-loup.

\- Et si vous m'expliquiez ?...

\- Oh, hum... ça fait quelques temps que je vois le nombre de contaminés augmenter. Beaucoup de loups-garou travaillent chez les hiboux et vivent près de chez moi.

On en discutait avec les copains, et on s'est dit que ça serait terrible que la hausse de contamination, ça soit des accidents de loups-garou qui n'ont pas trouvé de tue-loup, parce qu'en fait, plus personne ne peut en trouver.

Je suis… J'étais herboriste et pas mauvaise potionniste. Et les plantes nécessaires poussent facilement près de chez moi.

Depuis quelques mois, je profite de mon poste chez les hiboux pour livrer ceux qui passent commandent à une offre anonyme qui paraît dans la gazette. "Envoyer le bon de commande poste restante chez les hiboux, facilités de paiement, discrétion assurée". Les courriers disparaissent bizarrement à chaque fois qu'un officiel débarque.

.

Remus tourna rêveusement la potion.

\- facilité de paiement ?

\- L'offre aurait été vraiment suspecte si j'avais dit "gratuit".

\- ça marche ?

\- Plutôt bien.

\- Je suis sûr de n'avoir pas écrit à cette offre.

\- Ma liste s'enrichit aussi par le bouche à oreille.

\- Qui m'a mis sur votre liste ?

\- Je ne saurais pas vous dire.

.

"Je saurais te le dire, mais tu ne sais peut-être pas que c'est un loup-garou."

.

Remus se dandina sur la souche, se doutant que la réponse avait été incomplète.

\- Vous savez que certains loups-garou et mangemorts verraient d'un mauvaise œil...

\- Oui, on s'en est un peu douté la quatrième fois qu'ils ont vandalisé les locaux des hiboux.

\- Ils sont venus vous chercher ?

\- Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis que la livreuse. Ils n'ont pas encore compris que les colis de tue-loup sont livrés par les hiboux postaux, ils ne connaissent que le système des courriers.

Et même avec ces courriers, le service client n'arrive jamais à retrouver dans les monceaux d'enveloppes livrées en poste restante lesquelles sont liées à l'affaire. Si par hasard ils mettent la main dessus, ils ne retrouvent jamais ni l'envoyeur ni le récipiendaire.

\- Pourquoi vous donnez autant de peine ?...

\- Parce que... Je ne sais pas. Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ? J'ai vu un loup-garou avoir mordu par accident, il ne s'en est pas remis.

.

Deryn fut très surprise de le voir enfin déboucher la bouteille et en boire le contenu.

\- Je n'aurai pas cru que vous alliez me faire enfin confiance.

\- Moi non plus, mon corps entier me dit que je baisse ma garde et prend des risques.

\- Mais votre confiance est bien placée, ce n'est pas un poison.

\- Je l'espère. J'ai... Des gens que je ne peux pas mettre en danger.

Deryn, ses bras croisés sur son ventre, hocha la tête.

\- C'est bien de ne pas être seul, surtout en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que tous mes proches disparaissent, dit-elle rêveusement.

\- Votre famille ?

\- Oh, elle n'a jamais été très étendue mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de quoi soigner la dragoncelle de ma mère et mon père est mort de chagrin dans le mois qui a suivi.

\- J'en suis désolé.

\- Victime indirectes de la guerre. Et mon fian...

Elle buta sur le mot

\- Fiancé ? Lui proposa le loup-garou

\- Plutôt petit copain, ce n'était pas encore... Rien d'officiel, mais... Il a disparu.

\- Disparu ou disparu ?...

Elle haussa les épaules d'ignorance.

\- Il a disparu. Il y avait un article dans la gazette sur ce traitre du bureau de liaison gobeline qui a berné tout le monde en falsifiant son arbre généalogique.

\- Aie.

\- Je m'en fiche qu'il soit né-moldu ou pas, je voudrais juste savoir s'il... Si...

\- Le bureau de liaison avec les gobelins vous dites ?

\- Oui.

\- Euh... Dirk Cresswell, c'est ça ?

\- Oui ! Oui, c'est lui ! Vous le connaissez ? Vous l'avez vu ?

\- Pas vraiment mais... Écoutez, Je suis désolé. J'ai rencontré d'autres nés-moldus et gobelins qui fuyaient avec lui. Ils ont été attaqués par des rafleurs.

Une des personnes de son groupe, Ted Tonks, a été retrouvée morte, les autres ont été vu en train d'être acheminé quelque part par des mangemorts, mais plus personne n'a vu Dirk. Forcément, on pense que...

\- Non !...

Deryn, sous le choc, ne sentit même pas les larmes lui dévaler les joues.

.

Remus, maintenant plein de compassion, lui prit la main.

\- Écoutez, il y a aussi la possibilité qu'il ait été emmené à Azkaban, mais... Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. Un espoir déçu, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire...

* * *

../\ /\ .

((ovo)).

.():::() .

...VV

* * *

Note à celles et ceux qui auraient aimé ce début de fic : Je ne trouve pas de béta :'(

Si quelqu'un veut savoir avant le reste de l'univers ce qui va suivre...


	2. Chapter 2 - Azkaban

La respiration de Deryn formait de la buée dans l'air froid.

Au bord de cet embarcadère détrempé et luisant d'où elle pouvait contempler, malgré le brouillard, la terrifiante silhouette d'Azkaban, Deryn sentait le froid glacial dégouliner le long de son échine.

.

Deryn reboutonna sa cape jaune de livreuse, resserra son écharpe, et tenta de faire remonter le plus de bon souvenirs possibles.

.

Le sourire de Dirk.

Ce vol en balais où elle avait corrigé sa trajectoire et accidentellement posée sa main sur la sienne. Ce tressaillement de bonheur qu'elle avait senti quand elle l'avait vu troublé à son tour.

Les moments volés sous la tente.

Ses baisers.

Ses bras si chauds et attentionnés.

.

Elle ne se sentait pas spécialement réchauffée, mais au moins assez décidée à finir sa tentative. Elle ajusta au mieux sa capuche par-dessus sa casquette râpée, puis s'élança.

.

../\ /\ .

((ovo)).

.():::() .

..vvv

.

Quand elle se posa sur la plateforme d'accostage d'Azkaban, elle n'eut pas le temps de détailler l'environnement.

Elle aperçut vaguement des murs hauts surmontés de barbelés et une immense porte rivetée, mais dû se plier en deux pour vomir son effroi sur le sol en pierres inégales recouvertes d'algues.

Des détracteurs s'avançaient vers elle, et elle savait que la pâle fumée qu'elle produirait en guise de patronus ne les éloignerait pas très longtemps.

.

Du haut d'un mirador, un projecteur s'alluma et projeta sa lumière directement dans ses yeux.

Deryn failli glisser et surmonta son besoin irrepressible recroqueviller.

.

Un haut-parleur se mis à grésiller, augmentant encore l'effroi de Deryn. Il fallait qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout, c'était la seule façon de savoir.

.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

.

Elle se contint le plus possible pour donner à sa voix l'accent inarticulé et bête que les sorciers de pur souche attendaient d'un livreur.

\- Service de hiboux postal, m'sieur, j'viens livrer des trucs.

.

Le vigile fit reculer légèrement les détracteurs avec son patronus apathique et la fit pénétrer en bas du mirador.

La toisant avec méfiance, il examina ses papiers, ses bordereaux de livraison et sa carte de livreuse des hiboux postaux.

.

\- Zavez pas trop l'air d'un hibou, pourtant.

.

Il la dévisagea mais ne vit qu'un visage jeune, rapé par le vent froid et gravelé de taches de rousseur, le teint encore verdâtre de la nausée récente.

Il détailla les vêtements trop grands, élimés et mal assortis qui la faisait paraitre encore plus chétive.

Si les sangs-purs recevaient la noblesse et la distinction en héritage, Deryn avait été oublié à la répartition. Elle n'avait pas à forcer beaucoup pour avoir l'air insignifiant et niaise.

.

\- Quand les hiboux galèrent trop pour certaines livraisons, la société recrute des humains. Elle n'aime pas que les oiseaux soient blessés.

.

Elle crut déceler dans le regard du vigile de la commisération.

"Bon, lui amener un peu de bonheur, c'est toujours ça de gagner. Un gardien d'Azkaban n'a pas souvent l'opportunité de rencontrer des gens faisant un métier encore plus pourri que le sien".

.

\- J'vais vous prendre le courrier mon p'tit.

\- Merci m'sieur, c'est cool. Et j'aurai besoin de signatures de décharge sur la liste, ici.

.

Elle avait dit le mot qu'il fallait. Personne n'aimait signer un papier à l'air officiel.

Il contempla le papier, ennuyé.

.

\- Ecoutez, j'peux pas faire ça, soit vous me laissez vos colis soit faut voir avec mon chef.

\- Bin j'sais pas, m'sieur… Si j'n'ai pas de signatures sur les reçus, je s'rai pas payée.

.

Le vigile le frotta la barbe, éjectant quelques miettes sédimentées, et se dirigea vers un téléphone en cuivre.

.

Il marmonna, tentant, contre tout espoir, de rendre ses propos indiscernables pour Deryn.

.

\- Ouais, chef. C'est l'entrée, chef. Ya une livreuse qui veut qu'on lui signe un reçu, chef.

Un grouillement lui répondit.

\- Oui, chef !

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Deryn.

\- T'attend là, toi.

Puis retourna s'asseoir devant elle, sur une chaise grinçante spécialement conçue pour ne pas être confortable.

.

Un homme vêtu d'un manteau long en cuir, suivi de gardiens d'un rang manifestement supérieur à celui du grouillot, firent irruption dans la cabine.

.

\- Alors c'est vous le hibou qui veut qu'on lui signe un reçu ?

.

Il se tourna vers elle, et la détailla un moment.

Sa démarche, son regard, tout en lui émanait la cruauté. Deryn croisa les bras autour de son ventre pour se rassurer.

Le groupe qui le suivait n'était pas de meilleur augure.

.

\- Oui m'sieur. Faut signer là, m'sieur.

L'homme au manteau de cuir prit tout son temps pour lire le document.

\- Le papier dit que vous devez les remettre en main propre.

\- Oui m'sieur, ou alors que je peux déléguer la responsabilité à un voisin, s'il signe pour s'engager à donner le paquet.

\- Un voisin ? Demanda-t-il dans un rire cruel

.

Les matons de rang avancé éclatèrent de rire. Deryn se dit que personne ne pouvait raisonnablement avoir envie de rire à Azkaban, mais que tout le monde savait que sa survie dépendait de sa faculté à rire au bon moment.

.

\- Bin, m'sieur... C'est sûr que c'n'est pas bien rédigé, hein.

Le mangemort contempla à nouveau la liste de bénéficiaires.

\- Vous être... Deryn Mable, dit-il en déchiffrant son nom sur sa carte de livreuse.

\- Oui, m'sieur.

\- Que contiennent ces colis ?

\- Ah ça m'sieur... J'sais juste qu'il y a pas de substances interdits ou explosives, parce que les gens qui ont déposé les trucs se sont engagés à pas en mettre.

\- Hum, ils se sont engagés.

\- Oui, m'sieur.

\- Vous avez leur nom ?

\- C'est à dire, moi non, m'sieur… Faudrait contacter la compagnie des hiboux postaux.

\- Ah oui ?

\- P't'etre le service des ventes, ou alors les réclamations ?

\- Vous vous doutez que les colis vont être... Inspectés.

"Fais-toi plaisir, ya que des vieux bouquins dedans."

.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla très long, le manteau en cuir prit enfin une décision.

\- Je vais signer pour les gens qui sont chez nous.

.

Son plan avait marché, elle allait savoir.

\- Merci m'sieur.

.

Elle tenta de ne surtout pas avoir l'air trop fébrile en récupérant les bordereaux.

Elle parcouru discrètement la liste des noms.

Pas de signature près du nom de Cresswell.

Dirk n'était pas ici.

.

\- ça va mon p'tit ? Vous êtes toute pâle, dit le planton en s'approchant, n'allez pas nous défaillir en repartant, ça fait de la paperasse.

.

En ressortant du mirador, Deryn vomit à nouveau, et ne put retenir ses larmes, malgré les regards des matons braqués sur elle.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dirk

Le dernier chapitre avait vraiment un goût de trop court, je pouvais pas rester là dessus. J'enchaîne immediatement avec la suite par bonté d'âme. Ne vous y habituez pas !

.

../\ /\ .

((ovo)).

.():::() .

..vvv

.

En revenant sur le rivage, elle s'assit sur un rocher, contemplant son dernier espoir disparaître dans les brumes qui recouvraient Azkaban.

Les bras croisés sur son ventre, elle pleurait sans chercher à contrôler ses larmes.

Dirk.

Il n'était pas à Azkaban.

Il était donc mort.

Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à abandonner l'espoir de le revoir.

Il était mort.

.

\- ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

.

Elle se redressa d'un bond, la baguette serrée dans sa main tremblante. Elle était très mauvaise en duel.

Le mangemort au manteau de cuir.

.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps, contemplant ce mangemort. Il était seul. Il n'abordait plus son rictus cruel mais un visage inquiet.

.

\- M'sieur ? Qu'que chose allait pas avec les colis ?

\- Tu ne venais pas réellement déposer des colis à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ?

\- M'sieur ?...

.

Les tremblements de Deryn étaient maintenant incontrôlables, les bras serrés contre elle, vague rempart contre un doloris qu'elle pressentait imminent.

Il soupira et retira son manteau pour le mettre sur les épaules de Deryn.

.

\- Tu es enceinte, non ?

.

Deryn ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, puis la referma. Puis l'ouvrit à nouveau pour essayer de formuler une réponse, et la referma.

Si elle avait pu s'arrêter de trembler, elle aurait pu essayer d'éviter d'avoir l'air d'un poisson rouge, mais son corps, trop occuper à lui rappeler qu'elle était censée protéger l'enfant qu'elle portait, n'obéissait plus.

Très peu de personnes avaient déjà remarqué sa grossesse. Le ventre se voyait peu, caché par sa volumineuse cape de livreuse.

.

\- Est-ce que le père de ton bébé pourrait être un des destinataires de ces colis ?

.

Deryn ne chercha même plus une réponse. Elle avait essayé de transplaner mais visiblement, c'était impossible. Le mangemort avait jeté un sortilège anti transplanage.

.

\- Deryn... Le mangemort lui avait attrapé en douceur l'épaule pour la regarder dans les yeux. Est-ce que le père, ça pourrait être moi ?

Le visage de l'homme n'était plus celui qu'elle avait croisé dans le mirador. Les cheveux s'étaient éclaircis, le regard était maintenant doux, inquiets et... Plein d'espoir?...

\- Dirk ! Dirk...

Deryn s'élança bras ouverts, puis hésita, et enfin se jetta sur Dirk quand celui-ci ouvrit les bras.

\- Deryn, je n'aurai jamais cru te revoir. J'étais tellement surpris en te voyant, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour te parler.

.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et amorça un mouvement pour l'embrasser quand il hésita.

\- Est-ce que je peux... Je peux toujours t'embrasser ?

Deryn lui répondit avec un baiser. Son cœur battait très fort, elle tremblait toujours.

.

\- Deryn, tu es folle d'être venue, ils auraient pu...

\- Je ne savais pas où tu étais, j'étais tellement désespérée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si j'avais été prisonnier ?

\- Je ne sais pas, revenir avec un plan pour te faire sortir j'imagine.

\- De la folie ! Ils se sont doutaient de quelque chose, tu sais. Officiellement, je t'ai suivie pour te faire parler.

.

Deryn se figea et le regarda paniquée.

\- Est-ce que tu soutiens...

\- Non ! Non, jamais de la vie !

\- Alors pourquoi...

\- Quand ils m'ont attaqué, j'ai... Accidentellement... Un des mangemorts s'est retrouvé mort, et j'ai changé mon identité avec la sienne. J'ai suivi ses copains pour jouer le jeu, et je me suis retrouvé en charge d'Azkaban.

Au début, je voulais juste m'enfuir le plus vite possible. Puis je me suis dit que je pouvais avant essayer de sauver ceux qui étaient emmenés à Azkaban.

On a trouvé un système avec... D'autres personnes. Quand un nouveau prisonnier arrive, je trouve tous les vices de procédures, falsifie son dossier ou l'exfiltre discrètement. Enfin, j'essaye...

.

Sous l'effet de son étreinte, les tremblements de Deryn commençaient à se calmer.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu es bien enceinte ? Je t'ai trouvé tellement changée en te voyant…

\- Oui, lui répondit Deryn dans un murmure.

Elle sentit Dirk retenir son souffle, blotti contre elle.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que... Tu vas bien ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Même si tu me dis que ce n'est pas moi le père, je suis là si...

\- Ne soit pas absurde, bien sûr que c'est ton bébé, et j'ai besoin d'aide.

Dirk soupira de soulagement.

\- Je serai là

.

Elle le regarda.

\- Tu es heureux ?

\- Très.

\- Même si ce n'est pas du tout le moment ?

\- Tant pis.

\- C'est très... Très difficile tu sais ? Je ne gagne presque rien, et c'est très dur de trouver le nécessaire pour vivre, alors mettre au monde un bébé...

\- On va trouver une solution.

\- Tu seras là ?

\- Oui.

\- Et les prisonniers d'Azkaban ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas en ce moment.

.

\- Tu habites où ? Lui demande-t-il. J'ai essayé de te contacter, mais il n'y avait plus personne chez toi.

\- Le chemin de traverse est devenu... Les mangemorts ou les rafleurs viennent se servir dans les rares magasins restant ouverts. Je n'arrivais plus à approvisionner mon apothicairerie, et de toutes façons, plus personne n'achetait. Je n'ai même pas eu à fermer la porte, tu sais, il n'y avait de toutes façons plus rien à voler. Le lendemain, quelqu'un a mis le feu à la boutique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Et bien, je... Tu sais, ce n'est pas si mal d'être payée à la course pour les hiboux postaux...

\- Tu habites où ?

.

Elle relâcha son étreinte et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Est ce que tu te souviens où on s'est rencontré ?

\- Hein ?... Oh, tu te demandes si je suis bien moi ? Une opération financée par Gringott pour trouver des variétés de fleurs andines à accoutumer en Europe.

.

Deryn soupira de soulagement, puis haussa les épaules d'un air coupable.

\- Il ne s'agit plus seulement de moi...

\- Bien sûr.

\- Prend moi dans tes bras.

.

La pressant contre lui, il se sentit transplaner.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dyffrin Crochenwaith

Me revoilu avec deux nouveaux chapitres !

Le deuxieme personnage "canonique" fait son apparition. Encore une fois, celui ou celle qui sait dire où on l'avait croisé gagne mon admiration éternelle.

.

../\ /\ .

((ovo)).

.():::() .

..vvv

* * *

.

\- Où on est ?

\- Pres de Foel Cwmcerwyk

\- C'est un nom de bled ça ? Ya même pas assez de voyelles…

\- On est au pays de Galles.

.

Après le transplanage d'escorte, il leur fallu marcher une bonne heure dans la lande détrempée pour se rapprocher de...

De rien, selon Dirk.

Il regardait Deryn, elle était toujours aussi pâle. Il avait essayait de la convaincre plusieurs fois de s'assoir, mais elle avait à chaque fois déclinée son offre.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre.

\- Non, mais tu viens de faire un voyage épuisant à Azkaban, et tu...

Elle avait dégagé ses cheveux et secouait la tête.

\- On ne peut vraiment pas transplaner plus près ? Demanda-t-il de guerre lasse.

\- Non, on a ensorcelé le coin.

Enfin, elle se figea, une main sur son ventre.

.

Un homme approchait d'eux à pas rapides.

Grand. Maigre. Presque décharné. Dirk réprima un pas en arrière quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un loup-garou.

\- Deryn ! Tu l'as retrouvé ? Tu as été à Azkaban ?

Deryn s'était appuyée sur Dirk. Elle était épuisée.

Le loup-garou se pencha vers elle, inquiet, et prit son pouls.

\- C'était de la folie. J'y aurai été à ta place. Tu dois aller t'allonger.

Le loup-garou se tourna vers lui.

\- Le campement des gens qui travaillent pour les hiboux est à Dyffryn Crochenwaith.

Soudain, Dirk distingua enfin quelques caravanes disséminées sur un campement boueux, jonchés de détritus moldus mais parsemé de jardinets merveilleusement entretenus.

Ces secrets protégés par des gardiens n'étaient plus très fiables, mais il s'inquiétait pour le moment d'avantage de la fatigue de Deryn.

Le loup-garou l'avait conduit devant une des caravanes, plantée dans un jardin luxuriant.

.

Véritable eden, des poiriers et pommiers cachaient une chaise pliante de jardin un tapis épais de fleurs et herbes courait dans les allées, délimitant des carrés potagers densément plantés.

Dirk sourit en contemplant ce joli jardin. Il aurait reconnu la main verte de Deryn sans le guidage du loup-garou.

La caravane était magiquement agrandie. Deryn s'y était installée en rafistolant des objets hétéroclites.

L'endroit était chaleureux et très coloré. Un coin avec un grand lit recouvert d'un édredon en patchwork était séparé par un rideau brodé du reste de la caravane.

L'espace restant était consacré à une cuisine moldue en formica et une table, encadrée d'une banquette et de chaises dépareillées et colorées.

Des plantes pendaient aux murs dans des suspensions en macramé, et des aromates poussaient dans des boîtes à thé rouillées sur les plans de travail de la cuisine.

Il aida Deryn à se déchausser et à s'allonger sous l'édredon molletonné.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Une douche.

Il se retourna et chercha des yeux une porte de salle de bain.

\- Ne cherche pas, ce n'est ni facile ni possible, Il faut aller dehors, tendre une bâche pour faire une cabine de douche et il fait de toutes façons trop froid.

.

Il fouilla les placards pour trouver de quoi lui faire un chocolat chaud. En passant, il constata que Deryn n'avait pas exagéré, les temps étaient très durs. L'essentiel du contenu des placards était composé de conserves faites maison et de produits du jardin.

Elle le regarda d'un air vitreux lui ramener la tasse.

Le loup-garou toqua à la porte. Il transportait une sacoche usée de sorcier guérisseur.

\- Je viens juste voir ce qui ne va pas...

\- Tu es médicomage ? S'étonna Dirk.

\- J'étais. Mais qui confierait un patient à un... Enfin…

Il s'assit sur le lit près de Deryn pour lui prendre sa tension, et lui parla doucement en souriant. Deryn, malgré la fatigue, lui répondit avec un sourire.

Dirk ressentait une pointe de jalousie. Qu'il ravala au mieux.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Dirk...

Il se trouva complètement idiot. Visiblement, le loup savait qui il était, et il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait parlé que pour les interrompre...

\- Et moi Augustus Pye. Deryn, tu as fait un petit malaise. Sans aucun doute lié à un stress un peu fort. Par exemple une balade contre avis médical à Azkaban. Je voudrais voir si le rythme cardiaque du bébé est toujours bon.

Il sorti un appareil en cuivre de sa sacoche. Dirk se rapprocha.

Deryn lui tendit la main et il vint s'assoir près d'elle, chamboulé à l'idée d'entendre le cœur de son bébé.

Quand Augustus eut fini de régler son appareil, celui-ci émit enfin le son d'un rythme cardiaque très rapide.

Son bébé.

Dirk avait l'impression qu'un citron qu'il aurait avalé lui brûlait l'œsophage.

Il se rendit compte que Deryn lui serrait très étroitement la main, aussi émue que lui.

Au bout d'un moment, Augustus regarda les chiffres que son appareil affichait.

\- Tout va bien. Un peu de repos et ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Le bébé arrivera quand ? Demanda Dirk

\- En mai ou juin, lui répondit Deryn

Son bébé. En pleine guerre, mais… Son bébé.


	5. Chapter 5 - Diagnostic

Le lendemain, Deryn se réveilla, sentant le doigt de Dirk relier du doigt les taches de rousseur de son dos pour dessiner des constellations.

\- Joyeux noël Deryn

\- Nadolig llawen (1), Dirk.

.

Elle retrouva des affaires à lui qu'elle avait déménagées dans la caravane plutôt que de les abandonner dans son appartement du chemin de traverse.

Sur le coup, elle s'était trouvée idiote, ne sachant pas s'il l'avait quitté ou s'il était mort.

Maintenant, elle remerciait son elle passé de cette initiative. Elle n'aurait pas aimé le voir porter ses vêtements de mangemort plus longtemps.

.

Elle s'enveloppa dans un gros châle et prit la main de Dirk pour lui faire visiter les alentours. Le terrain était en pente douce, une lande rocheuse aux herbes hautes d'où on apercevait les montagnes de Preseli.

.

Une trappe dans le sol conduisait à l'ancienne crypte d'une église détruite où ils stockaient leurs réserves de nourriture.

La crypte était magnifique, les voûtes sculptées à peine cachées par les cageots de pommes et les caisses de conserves.

En remontant, la lumière leur piqua les yeux, réverbérée par le givre qui avait tout recouvert et craquait à chaque pas.

.

Le village moldu pourtant proche, n'était pas du tout visible depuis la lande. Ils se sentaient seuls au monde.

\- C'est splendide, lui dit-il, de l'admiration dans les yeux.

\- Vraiment ? Malgré les amoncellements de trucs abandonnés par les moldus ?

\- Oui, bon, ok, ya quelques détails qui clochent. C'est quoi ces machins ?

\- Aucune idée, yen avait déjà quand j'ai acheté le terrain il y a quelques années, mais en arrivant, je me suis dit que le volume avait augmenté.

\- Les moldus du village ont dû se servir du coin comme d'une décharge sauvage.

\- Je me demande ce que c'est que ça.

Deryn examinait un lave-linge dont le hublot en verre avait été cassé, et le tambour éventré.

\- C'est un appareil pour laver le linge, lui répondit Dirk

\- Vraiment ? Comment ça marche ?

\- Tu dois mettre ton linge ici, de la lessive là, et tu appuies sur le bouton.

\- C'est brillant ! Je déteste la corvée de lessive. Entre le temps qu'il faut pour remplir d'eau claire une cuve, mettre à tremper, lessiver, essorer, étendre… Je fais une lessive par semaine, c'est-à-dire que je la commence le lundi et la fini le dimanche pour recommencer le lendemain.

\- Oui, je me suis toujours dit que les moldus ont là-dessus un temps d'avance.

\- Ici, c'est encore plus difficile, parce qu'il y a beau y avoir de la boue partout, l'eau claire est difficile à trouver. Pour boire, on se débrouille à la baguette, mais pour tout le reste…

\- Pourtant, il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution, j'ai toujours entendu dire qu'avec un bébé, on passe son temps à laver du linge.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Aucune idée… Les couches, tu crois ?

\- Les bébés utilisent tant de couches que ça ?

.

Cherchant en vain une réponse qu'il n'avait pas, Dirk observait une bicyclette rouillée, abandonnée dans une motte boueuse. A côté, une gigantesque cuve lacérée, peut être un chauffe-eau de collectivité, finissait de sombrer dans la boue du terrain.

\- C'est curieux, toute cette boue, d'où elle vient ?

\- Le terrain est trop humide, il y a même une fosse avec de l'argile.

\- Ça doit être un peu lassant de marcher en faisant éternellement flop flop.

\- Oui, un peu. Ça limite aussi ce qu'on peut planter.

.

Ils se rapprochaient du potager si prolifique de Deryn. Elle lui expliqua ses mille stratagèmes pour faire pousser des légumes avec un terrain peu adapté.

Il admira un carré surélevé, délimité par des fascines en saule, parsemé de laitues, radis et autres salades.

\- Mais l'idéal, ça serait quand même de faire un circuit de drainage, lui dit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Il faut de creuser des sillons dans le sens de la pente et de faire des diagonales en arrêtes de poissons pour acheminer l'eau dans ces sillons. Il faut un système de canalisation à l'intérieur et ensuite des bassins pour filtrer et assainir. C'est un peu technique.

\- C'est compliqué à faire ?

\- Ça prend du temps. Il faut des canalisations, et c'est… Enfin, c'est assez épuisant à faire. J'avais commencé, mais… Enfin, il faut être en forme, quoi.

.

Il admira encore les magnifiques plantations de Deryn.

\- Le jardin produit assez de nourriture pour une personne de plus ?

\- Oh, oui, largement. On en perd une grosse partie parce qu'on n'a pas le temps de faire assez de conserves avant que ça ne moisisse.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vends pas les surplus ?

\- A qui ? Si j'allais avec une brouette de carottes sur le chemin de traverse, je reviendrai sans argent, sans carottes, sans bouette et peut être sans dents.

.

Dirk allait répondre quand il fut bousculé par une colonie de poules un peu pressée

\- Qu'est-ce que …

\- C'est des poules.

\- Je vois bien, mais pourquoi elles ne sont pas dans un poulailler ?!

\- Hum, et bien Brieg soutient qu'elles seraient trop malheureuses en cage et qu'elles aident bien contre les limaces. Ce qui est faux. Et en plus, elles se servent copieusement dans le potager au passage, mais bon.

Il est de toute façon très heureux de se débrouiller tout seul pour retrouver où elles ont pondu, alors, bon… Ne dis rien.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Si, tu juges, je le vois dans tes yeux.

\- Pas du tout. C'est très bien les fientes de poulet partout…

.

Augustus accompagné de Josh et Brieg, les deux autres loups-garou qui vivaient sur le terrain, ramassaient des légumes pour les engranger dans la crypte.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés au milieu de leur besogne pour tenir conseil en regardant pensivement une racine qu'ils avaient extraite d'un carré potager.

\- Je pense que c'est un concombre bizarre.

\- Mais non, c'est pas du tout la saison des concombres.

\- Alors un gros cornichon sucré sans boutons.

Deryn s'approcha et regarda.

\- C'est un radis vert.

Tous la regardèrent avec étonnement.

\- Sérieusement, c'est un radis vert… hésita-t-elle à s'excuser.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… Pourquoi ?! Alors que le seul intérêt du radis, c'est que c'est d'un bleu rigolo quand on l'égorge. Pourquoi en faire des verts ?!…

\- Je trouvais ça original…

.

Josh était une armoire à glace barbue et joviale. Les autres loups-garous que connaissait Deryn étaient des êtres maudits et malheureux.

Joshua essayait toujours de garder une aura de bonne humeur malgré tout.

Parfois pourtant, il s'isolait un peu du groupe et devenait moins loquace. Plus souvent quand la pleine lune approchait. On disait alors pudiquement qu'il « avait ses humeurs ».

.

Brieg quant à lui était l'exact opposé de Josh. Torturé et ténébreux, c'était un jeune homme, prématurément vieilli.

Augustus soupirait en le regardant, mais disait parfois qu'il avait l'avantage de ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait perdu, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de l'avoir.

.

Dirk sortit la bâche que Deryn lui avait indiquée, et tenta de monter la cabine de douche.

Il n'était pas bon bricoleur, mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'ils profitent des rayons du soleil et de la bonne humeur générale pour générer une « dynamique douche ». Le soir et le froid venant, plus personne n'envisagerait cette option.

Une heure à s'escrimer plus tard, ils avaient réussi à faire une cabine de douche qui exposerait peu au vent. Il avait aussi trouvé une palette dans les détritus moldus, qui permettrait d'évacuer l'eau sans patauger dans de la boue.

Un vieil arrosoir rouillé devrait servir de ballon d'eau chaude.

.

Le remplir à la baguette fut péniblement long, l'eau étant déjà tiédie avant qu'on ait à en avoir assez pour la douche d'une seule personne.

\- On ne pourrait pas puiser de l'eau ? demanda Dirk

\- Ya bien un puit, mais c'est presque aussi fatigant, lui répondit Deryn en grelottant sous la douche, pourtant bienfaisante. D'ailleurs une fois, j'y ai repêché un rat mort.

Les quatre qui faisaient la queue attendant leur tour eurent un frisson de dégoût.

\- C'est drôle que dans un coin aussi boueux, on galère autant pour avoir de l'eau claire, déclara Brieg, d'une voix amorphe et résignée.

\- Ya pas que pour l'eau qu'on galère, ajouta Augustus.

\- On galère pas tant que ça, intervint Deryn depuis la douche.

\- Tu trouves ? S'étonna Joshua. On s'embête à aller travailler pour les hiboux, alors qu'il faudrait trois mois de paie pour s'acheter un manteau, on a de quoi manger, mais on doit mendier des abats à la boucherie moldue…

\- On ne les mendie pas… Tenta de minimiser Deryn.

\- Toi non, puisque tu n'as plus vu un morceau de viande depuis plusieurs mois ! Josh riait en parlant, mais on sentait que la situation lui pesait.

\- Ce n'est pas indispensable, la viande. Pour vous, après la pleine lune, oui, mais pas pour moi…

\- Non, c'est sûr, intervint Augustus. Du moment que le reste du régime est équilibré. Puis on a les poules…

\- On ne touchera pas à une plume des poules ! S'énerva Brieg.

Dirk sourit devant la réaction extrême de Brieg. Il ne l'avait pas encore entendu tirer un son plus fort qu'un murmure.

\- Elles sont… Elles sont sympas !

.

Pour confirmer ses propos, une poule blanche accouru vers lui en l'entendant s'énerver, pour voir s'il avait besoin d'aide ou si un serpent s'en prenait à ses œufs. Il s'accroupit pour lui faire un câlin, qu'elle sembla apprécier.

.

Une fois chacun propre et attablé dans la caravane de Deryn, la conversation fut beaucoup plus calme.

\- Il faut reconnaitre qu'on est un peu isolé ici, dit Joshua.

\- Je ne m'approcherai plus de la société sorcière en ce moment, répondit Deryn.

La poule blanche qui avait pris place sur les genoux de Brieg eut l'air d'acquiescer en ronronnant.

\- Pourtant, il faut bien se rapprocher d'une société humaine. Même si tout à l'air de bien se passer, il faudrait trouver quelqu'un pour t'accompagner dans la grossesse… reprit Augustus.

\- Il n'y a aucun souci avec la grossesse, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Dirk soudain en alerte.

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non. Mais je n'ai jamais suivi de grossesse. Je saurai me débrouiller en cas de problème, mais l'idéal serait plutôt quelqu'un qui a déjà connu le… Phénomène…

\- La grossesse n'est pas une maladie, Augustus, déclara doctement Deryn.

\- Non, il parait. Mais enfin, je vois bien que tu as mal au dos, que tu commences à avoir du mal à monter sur un balai, et je ne sais pas si on peut te soulager.  
Et puis globalement, vous avez surement plein de question sur la parentalité ou l'accouchement, et quelqu'un de plus à l'aise…

Comprenez-moi, il ne naissait chez les sorciers que… Quoi, peut être vingt enfants par an ? La majorité du temps, discrètement dans les maisons, aidées par grands-mères.

C'était déjà une honte, parce qu'on avait un taux de morts à la naissance ou en couche qui ferait frémir n'importe quel médecin moldu. Mais alors maintenant, en pleine guerre…

Et puis, même pour le bébé, est-ce que ça serait vraiment l'idéal de grandir caché au milieu de cinq sorciers aux aguets ?

\- …

.

Dirk frissonna. Il avait ressassé ces craintes toute la nuit, et il se doutait de Deryn y avait pensé dès qu'elle avait compris qu'un petit être, inconnu mais déjà aimé, squattait dans son ventre.

\- Tu penses à une solution ? Demanda-t-il finalement

\- Et bien… Je sais qu'on ne les connait pas, sauf peut-être toi Dirk, mais je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on aille voir chez les moldus…

\- Non ! Deryn écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. On ne sait rien d'eux, et ils ont des pratiques bizarres, ils nous regardent bizarrement dès qu'on parle.

Dirk la serra dans ses bras.

\- Moi je les connais, tu sais. Je pourrai t'expliquer comment faire semblant…

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution ?

\- La meilleure, je ne sais pas, mais la seule, sans doute.

* * *

(1) joyeux noël en gallois


	6. Chapter 6 - travaux et shifts

Quelques jours plus tard, Dirk et Josh avaient attaqué des travaux de drainage du terrain, sous le regard exaspéré de Deryn qui aurait préféré s'en occuper.

Evidemment, creuser des trancher à la pioche dans la boue glissante n'était absolument pas une activité recommandée pendant la grossesse, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle aurait fait mieux et plus vite que les deux bras-cassés.

.

Avant de commencer, ils s'étaient tous conciliés autour d'un plan du terrain dessiné par Deryn, la poule blanche essayant de picorer le parchemin.

\- Donc l'idée, c'est de commencer par creuser les canalisations de drainage, expliquait Dirk.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on commence par-là ? Ce n'est pas plus urgent d'avoir des abris en dur ou un bloc sanitaire ? Demanda timidement Brieg.

\- En fait, ça part du constat que l'urgence est d'avoir de l'eau, lui expliqua Deryn. Pour la nourriture, on est bien. Pour les abris, les caravanes seront très bien une fois chauffées. Donc la priorité, c'est l'eau pour se laver et laver le linge et éviter des glissements de terrain à cause de la boue. On va drainer un l'eau du terrain vers un système de bassins avec des plantes et des billes d'argiles pour filtrer. Arrivée au troisième bassin, l'eau sera claire. Autour de ce dernier bassin… Une espèce de lavoir, en fait. On va construire des douches et une laverie pour le linge.

\- Comment on chauffera l'eau ? demanda Josh.

\- On est des sorciers quand même, lui répondit Dirk. Mais il faudra construire une chaudière assez grande.

\- On profitera aussi pour faire des chemins pavés qui mèneront au lavoir depuis les caravanes, histoire de garder à peu près les bottes sèches en revenant des douches.

.

Brieg se montrait particulièrement intéressé par les plans du lavoir.

Il s'agissait d'un grand bassin en maçonnerie découvert, entourés sur trois côtés de bâtiments. Le dernier coté s'ouvrirait sur la vue sur les montagnes.

\- Comment on va faire pour les briques et les tuiles, les canalisations et tout ? demanda Josh.

Dirk marqua un temps.

\- On a pensé à l'argile de la mare, Mais c'est un sacré travail. Il faudra façonner une à une chaque brique, prévoir du stock et faire cuire le tout. Il faudrait l'aller chercher dans une bibliothèque moldue comment faire un four de potier et voir comment adapter avec des techniques magiques. Je vous avoue qu'on se demande si on ne ferait pas mieux de tailler des pierres à la baguette.

Les yeux de Brieg étaient tellement écarquillés que sa poule blanche dû lui piquer la main pour qu'il se souvienne de la caresser.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on va vraiment devoir aller chez les moldus ?

.

../\ /\ .

((ovo)).

.():::() .

..vvv

.

Les deux pieds dans la boue et le dos douloureusement sollicité par l'effort, Dirk et Josh sentirent péniblement s'égrainer les heures passées à piocher.

\- Il faut que vous creusiez encore sur 50 bons centimètres, ensuite, on mettra un lit de cailloux, dit Deryn

Elle était maussade d'avoir été reléguée sur une chaise de jardin pour ne pas qu'elle participe.

.

Pour tuer le temps, elle tricotait de la layette.

Ses notions de tricot étaient assez rudimentaires, mais elle s'en contentait. On obtenait un pull pour bébé tres satisfaisant en tricotant un bonnet avec trois trous légèrement plus grands.

.

Pour trouver la laine, elle avait écumé les vestiaires des hiboux postaux à la recherche de tous ces vêtements oubliés par des générations de têtes en l'air.

Après lavage et détricotage, elle était parvenue à tirer assez de matière première.

.

En n'étant pas trop exigeante, elle trouvait même à se retailler des vêtements du stock pour les adapter à sa grossesse. L'élégance laissait à désirer, mais au moins son nombril était au chaud.

.

../\ /\ .

((ovo)).

.():::() .

..vvv

.

Brieg charriait la terre dans une brouette bricolée avec une caisse en plastique boueuse et une roue de remorque tout aussi boueuse. On remarqua aussi dans un sourire qu'il revenait souvent regarder le plan, toujours sur la table.

\- Où est Augustus ? Demanda soudain Dirk.

Josh haussa les épaules.

\- Quand il ne travaille pas pour les hiboux, il peut disparaitre plusieurs jours de suite. Il faut éviter de lui demander pourquoi, lui répondit-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu viens de demander pourquoi, là.

\- Je peux demander pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de demander pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi tu veux demander ça ?

\- Bin, parce que…

\- Voilà la réponse à ton pourquoi, conclu Josh

.

Quand leur dos rendit grâce et qu'ils durent abandonner le chantier pour la journée, Dirk contempla avec désespoir la quantité de travail restant. En calculant vite fait l'avancée de la journée et le résultat final, il déduisit qu'il faudrait deux sorciers pendant encore une dizaine de jours à ce rythme avant d'entamer la maçonnerie.

Si bien sûr, on trouve comment fabriquer des briques, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

.

../\ /\ .

((ovo)).

.():::() .

..vvv

.

Le mois de janvier était bien avancé et Augustus ne réapparaissait pas.

Dirk voyait que Deryn commençait à s'inquiéter, mais personne n'évoquait la disparition à haute voix.

On n'osait pas le dire, mais même s'il n'était pas né-moldu, ni recherché, ni même ouvertement opposé à Voldemort, la disparition donna l'impression que la guerre se rapprochait de plus en plus du terrain gallois.

.

Les deux premiers bassins de filtration furent finis en plus de trois semaines. Dirk agacé corrigea ses schémas de prévision de l'avancement des chantiers.

Tous les matins, Josh, Brieg et Deryn le regardaient d'un œil morne gesticuler devant son tableau des plans qu'il avait fait pour la journée.

Tous les jours avant le déjeuner, un imprévu survenait l'obligeant à revoir tous les objectifs.

.

Dirk s'était résigné les jours suivant la pleine lune, avait réussi à gérer les coulées de boue, trouvé une solution quand la brouette avait rendu l'âme, mais dû admettre avoir été un petit peu agacé quand les travaux durent être stoppés pour partir retrouver des poules égarées dans les buissons.

Ce qui ralentissait le plus les travaux était leurs shifts chez les hiboux postaux. Aucun des trois livreurs n'avait accepté d'abandonner son poste.

Le trafic de la potion de tue-loup nécessitait qu'on soit réellement employé chez les hiboux pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et qu'on puisse se décharger d'un tour de livraison sur ses copains pour livrer le tue-loup.

Maintenant qu'Augustus n'était plus là, les trois hiboux restant devaient livrer d'autant plus vite pour maintenir le rythme.

Un soir, le dos de Deryn, de moins en moins mobile, ne lui permit pas de se lever pour tenir son shift.

.

Dirk la remplaça au pied levé. Il était assez doué en sortilège pour transformer son apparence et prendre celle de Deryn.

.

Brieg et Josh firent de leur mieux pour l'aider. Néanmoins, cacher au répartiteur à quel point il était mauvais en vol sur balais leur demanda beaucoup d'astuce et de la ficelle.

.

Au petit matin, Dirk essaya de faire au mieux pour se glisser silencieusement contre Deryn, mais il la réveilla quand même.

\- C'était atroce, je me doutais pas à quel point ça peut être dur, répondit-il à son regard interrogateur.

\- Tu as eu froid ?

\- Très. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais survivre. Je rêve d'une douche chaude, là…

\- Dans quelques semaines…

\- Arf…

\- Après c'est quand même merveilleusement grisant. Tu as l'impression que le ciel n'est qu'à toi, d'être une sorte de dieu qui peut tout faire et tout voir.

\- C'est vraiment cette impression que tu as ? Lui demanda Dirk dubitatif. J'ai surtout eu l'impression d'être en sueur, gelé et d'avoir mal partout.

\- Au bout d'un moment, on oublie vraiment ses petits maux pour se concentrer sur le vol.

\- Je n'ai pas dû atteindre ce moment.

\- Oui, bien sûr. C'est-à-dire qu'il faut savoir voler, aussi…

\- Je sais voler !

\- Oui, avec des petits ailerons pour maintenir ton équilibre.

\- Hé !

.

Il se cala doucement contre Deryn.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe, tu es en train de réchauffer tes pieds, s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Absolument pas, je t'aime tellement fort que je cherche un câlin.

\- Qui se trouve être chaud.

\- Ah ? Tiens, je n'avais pas du tout remarqué…

\- Attends…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux répéter la phrase d'avant ?

\- Que je n'avais pas remarqué ?

\- Non, avant.

\- Que je t'aime très fort ?

\- C'est vrai ?

Il resserra encore son étreinte.

\- Oui.

\- Même une fois que je serai une baleine ?

\- Oui.

\- …

\- Enfin, non ! Tu ne seras pas du tout une baleine !

\- Ah ! Donc tu ne m'aimes que si je ne prends pas trop de poids !

\- Arf…

.

../\ /\ .

((ovo)).

.():::() .

..vvv

.

L'avantage de ce terrain vague, c'est que les moldus avaient jeté tout le matériel dont ils pouvaient rêver, à condition de le réparer ou nettoyer. On trouvait partout des gravats, des bâches à peine déchirées ou outils vaguement rouillés.

Dirk déterra un vieux vélo, qu'il dérouilla au mieux. Il jeta un sort pour remettre en état les freins et la chaine et l'essaya. Malgré le terrain peu propice, il était en bon état.

Deryn et Brieg le regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de ce truc ?

\- Aller faire un tour chez les moldus.

\- Pourquoi pas en transplanant ?

\- Vous avez bloqué le transplanage sur une grosse distance, et de toute façon, une fois dans la ville, ça serait suspect d'avoir l'air d'être venu à pied.

\- C'est pour aller à la bibliothèque ?

\- Oui, trouver des livres sur les fours de potier, et voir ce qu'on a à trouver dans le village.

\- Je peux venir ? Demanda timidement Brieg.

.

La descente jusqu'au village dans la vallée les grisa d'un intense sentiment de liberté.

Brieg, juché sur le porte bagage, hurlait de frayeur et de joie en comprimant la taille de Dirk jusqu'à l'asphyxie. Celui-ci, des larmes dues à la vitesse, riait à s'en démandibuler.

.

La ville était charmante. Brieg, qui venait pour la première fois dans une petite ville moldue, ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'interroger sur… En fait sur à peu près tout, depuis les feux tricolores jusqu'aux panneaux de publicité.

\- Pourquoi les images restent immobiles ? C'est très curieux, elles ne s'ennuient pas ?

La vitrine du magasin d'électroménager fut une rude épreuve pour la patience de Dirk.

\- Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait besoin de lingettes jetables pour la poussière ? Un chiffon fait bien l'affaire. Et à quoi ça peut bien servir une bouilloire avec la température réglable ?

.

Ils ressortirent de l'imposante bibliothèque municipale, chargés de livres sur le travail du potier, du vannier et du terrassier. Les yeux de Brieg brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant à Noël, ce que Dirk était résolu à ne surtout pas trouver bizarre.

Soudain, Brieg se figea en contemplant un panneau.

\- Dirk, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire PMI ?

\- Brieg, écoute, je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi mais…

\- Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa réprimande le temps que deux neurones se connectent, et contempla à son tour le panneau.

.

../\ /\ .

((ovo)).

.():::() .

..vvv

.

Deryn rempotait des plants à la lueur des lampions.

Dans le crépuscule, elle vit soudain le vélo grinçant, chevauché des deux hommes surexcités, grimper à vive allure la côte.

.  
Un Dirk hors d'haleine se précipita sur elle pour l'enlacer.

\- On a trouvé une chose incroyable en ville !

\- Vraiment ? C'est quoi ?

\- Un rendez-vous chez une sage-femme dans un centre de Protection Maternelle et Infantile !


	7. Chapter 7 - la sage-femme

Deryn se sentait nauséeuse et fatiguée. Elle redoutait terriblement de se rendre chez les moldus.

On lui avait appris toute sa vie que ces gens étaient différents et barbares, leurs coutumes étranges, qu'ils négligeaient leurs enfants et tuaient leur semblables.

Quoiqu'elle doive le reconnaitre, sur ce dernier point, la société sorcière n'avait plus rien à leur envier.

.

Le centre de santé était une grande bâtisse construit à la va-vite pendant l'après-guerre moldue. Pour Deryn, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette époque, il s'agissait d'un cube horrible de béton gris et menaçant.

Entrant dans le bâtiment, l'odeur affreuse de désinfectant hospitalier lui retourna l'estomac.

Dirk, aussi intimidé, récupéra un dossier et des consignes au guichet d'accueil et la guida par la main dans une salle d'attendre aux couleurs criardes.

.

Rapidement, la salle d'attente se remplit d'enfants, de futurs parents et de déjà-parents.

Les minis humains de la salle arrachèrent des sourires amusés à Dirk et Deryn.

Ils cavalaient, tombaient et pleuraient, marquaient un temps mort le temps de récupérer un câlin parental et repartaient en courant.

Deryn regarda une maman, d'un calme très tendre, expliquer au fruit de ses entrailles qu'il ne fallait pas cogner la tête de son frère contre le mur, ça lui faisait mal.

Une autre mère était débordée par une petite fille qui courait dans toute la pièce, répandant une morve gluante sur son passage.

Un père, son bébé attaché à son ventre par une écharpe de portage discutait avec une autre mère qui allaitait une miche de pain informe mais déjà très attachante.

C'est peut-être cette mère allaitante qui acheva d'étonner Deryn. La société sorcière très rétrograde, ne permettait pas aux jeunes enfants d'être nourris au sein aux yeux de tous.

.

\- Redis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est une sage-femme déjà ?

\- A priori, elle s'occupe de t'aider avant, pendant et après la grossesse. Elle va regarder si tout va bien. Chez les moldus, c'est elle qui aide pour l'accouchement.

\- D'accord, mais alors, c'est quoi la différence avec la gynécologue ? Demanda Deryn en désignant une affiche.

\- … Je ne sais pas…

\- Comment on va faire pour payer ? Je n'ai pas d'argent moldu…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai un peu.

Répondant à son air étonné, il poursuivit.

\- Quand j'ai vu Tu-sais-qui revenir, je me suis douté que le cours du gallion allait s'effondrer, j'ai changé toutes mes économies pour des livres sterling moldues.

\- Tu avais anticipé cette crise ?

\- C'était évident. Depuis la dernière guerre, on ne sait plus produire grand-chose, et on avait besoin des devises moldus pour leur acheter des trucs. Le tissus des robes de sorcier, les meubles, la nourriture. Presque tout en fait. Mais quand tu te mets à chasser tous les fils de moldus, tu n'as plus de liquidité en livres sterling qu'ils amènent à chaque rentrée ou héritage et donc une inflation galopante. L'inflation, une situation de pénurie et une crise politique majeure, ça te fait une crise économique juste derrière.

.

Deryn aurait pu se sentir soulagée que quelques sorciers sachent encore théoriser ce genre de situation mais en fait, elle se sentit surtout soulagée de savoir qu'il y avait de l'argent pour gérer la naissance de son bébé.

\- Bon, il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi vivre plusieurs années sans travailler, mais au moins, on devrait pouvoir payer tous les frais médicaux, lui précisa Dirk.

\- Madame… Mable ! Une dame sévère en blouse l'appela depuis un couloir, tout en mouchant de force la petite fille.

.

Elle les emmena dans un bureau vitré

\- Bonjour-Je-Suis-Dalhia Je vais m'occuper de vous.

Elle attrapa son dossier avec diligence, qu'elle feuilleta toujours sans les regarder.

Deryn se sentait de plus en plus mal.

\- Vous n'avez pas mis votre carte de groupe sanguin dans le dossier.

\- Ma quoi ?

\- Votre carte de groupe sanguin ! Enfin, comment voulez-vous que je vérifie qu'il n'y a pas d'incompatibilité avec le fœtus.

\- De quoi ?

\- Mais, enfin, on a dû vous en parler à l'échographie de datation !

Deryn regardait désespérée Dirk qui était aussi perdu.

\- Excusez-nous mais on ne sait pas de quoi…

\- Votre médecin ne vous a rien dit sur le suivi de grossesse ? Vous avez au moins fait les tests d'immunité à la rougeole ?

\- Hum. On n'a pas vraiment de médecin, on vient d'emménager et…

\- Bon, comment vous savez que vous être enceinte si vous n'avez fait aucun examen ?

\- …

.

Deryn resta mutique, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle savait compter le délai depuis que ce qui aurait dû se produire tous les 28 jours ne s'était plus produit, et son ventre était déjà bien proéminent.

C'était, d'après elle, de sérieux indices. Elle aurait aussi expliqué à "Bonjour-Je-Suis-Dalhia" qu'elle avait fait un test de grossesse sorcier, mais forcement, c'était impossible.

Dirk semblait aussi décontenancé qu'elle.

\- Bon suivez-moi, conclue-t-elle agacée.

Elle les entraina dans les couloirs.

.

Ils passèrent devant une salle de pause où d'autres femmes en blouse prenaient le thé, les dévisageant.

Leur ouvrant la porte d'une salle d'examen, elle leur ordonna de l'y attendre, et partit glisser un mot à ses collègues.

Ils l'entendirent parler de « hippies presque clochards pas dégourdis » avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

.

Ils restèrent debout, interdis et inquiets. La pièce était meublée d'appareils électroniques, et d'un lit munis d'étriers, dont Deryn était résolue à ne pas s'approcher.

Un bureau, jonchés d'ordinateurs et une seule chaise constituait le reste de l'ameublement.

Deryn se rapprochait de Dirk en quête de réconfort quand la porte qui se rouvrit enfin les fit sursauter.

\- Bonjour, je suis Juliet. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous.

.

C'était une femme tout aussi en blouse mais beaucoup plus souriante et rassurante.

Elle tira la chaise pour Deryn et s'assit elle-même sur le lit, laissant une place pour Dirk.

\- J'ai reconnu votre écharpe, je crois que vous avez fait la même école que ma sœur.

Elle désignait l'écharpe de Poufsouffle que Dirk avait emprunté à Deryn.

\- Votre sœur a été à Poudlard ? Demanda Dirk étonné.

\- Oui. Donc je suppose que vous aussi vous êtes des sorciers.

Le soulagement fut visible sur le visage de Dirk et Deryn.

\- Oui ! Oui… On ne comprenait rien à ce que disait votre collègue !

\- Je me doute. Mais ma sœur m'a dit qu'il y avait une guerre ? Elle a déménagé en France et a essayé de me convaincre de la suivre.

\- Oui, on n'a pas su fuir à temps.

\- D'accord. Et vous avez pu faire suivre votre grossesse ?

\- Bin… Pas vraiment. Notre voisin est médicomage et peut aider mais il nous a dit qu'il fallait s'adresser à quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse vraiment en grossesse.

\- Il a bien fait.

.

Avec douceur, elle remplit patiemment le dossier de Deryn avec les éléments requis, la date des dernières règles, poids, taille, questions d'hérédités, situation familiale.

\- Bon, donc vous êtes tous les deux relativement isolés, dans une situation très précaire, en pleine guerre chez vous. Est-ce que ça faisait longtemps que vous essayiez d'avoir un bébé ?

\- C'était… Ce n'était pas… Mais maintenant, si !

Dirk était jusque-là resté étonnamment mutique pendant l'interrogatoire, mais prit la main de Deryn.

\- D'aaa-ccord reprit Juliet. Vous êtes bien sure de vous ? Parce qu'on peut discuter des alternatives, si vous voulez.

\- Non ! Je veux dire… ça fait des mois que j'ai des alternatives, mais… Mais je veux vraiment ce bébé, répondit Deryn.

\- Très bien. Et vous monsieur ?

\- Bien sûr. On va se débrouiller et la guerre n'y changera rien. On sera tous les trois très heureux et on va s'en sortir.

\- Bien, donc c'est bien un choix ?

\- Oui !

\- Vous comprenez, il faut que vous soyez une équipe soudée pour ce bébé. Même pour des parents norm… Pas sorciers et pas en pleine guerre, c'est une période particulière. Est-ce que vous avez choisi où vous voulez accoucher ?

Deryn ne savait même pas qu'il y avait des options.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas forcément à la maison ?

\- Les sorcières accouchent toujours à domicile ? S'étonna Juliet

\- Oui…

\- Hum… C'est-à-dire que… D'après ce que je vois, je préconiserai plutôt un séjour à l'hôpital ?

\- Un hôpital moldu ? Deryn était horrifiée. Non, s'il vous plait, pas l'hôpital. Surtout en pleine guerre, on y serait encore plus en danger, et je ne comprendrai rien à ce qui se passe…

Juliet eut l'air d'hésiter.

\- C'est quand même plus adapté en cas de soucis pour vous ou le bébé. Et après la naissance, il y aura des gens pour vous aider, vous montrer comment s'occuper du bébé ou vous permettre de vous reposer…

\- Non, s'il vous plait…

\- Bon, on a le temps d'en reparler, on va se revoir souvent. Maintenant, il faudrait faire quelques examens. Pour commencer, Je dois faire une échographie pour estimer le début et le terme de la grossesse.

\- Vous avez déjà la date des dernières règles…

\- Oui, bien sûr, Juliet lui sourit, apaisante, mais dans le domaine médical, on aime suivre des procédures et vérifier plusieurs fois. Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est qu'une échographie ?

.

Après une explication laborieuse, on brancha l'appareil. L'écran afficha pendant quelque temps des formes blanches indistinctes, et puis soudain un profil humain.

Lorsque le profil de son bébé apparu sur l'écran, Deryn reconnut distinctement le nez retroussé de sa mère.

Le bébé suçait son pouce, minuscule petite main qui se promenait sur l'écran.

Elle se tourna abasourdie vers Dirk, qui, vaincu par le pouvoir de cette rencontre, pleurait, ébahi.

.

Juliet remarqua avec tact leur émotion et laissa plus longtemps que nécessaire sa sonde près du visage du bébé.

Puis elle fit un examen plus complet, comptant les cotes, surveillant la vitalité, regardant en détail et ne descellant qu'un futur bébé en parfaite santé.

\- Vous êtes à la fin du deuxième semestre, le bébé arrivera bien en mai.

\- Vous voyez s'il va bien ?

\- Je fais un examen anatomique pour être sûre. Il n'y a pas eu de contractions ou de pertes de sang jusqu'à présent ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, les deux futurs parents étant trop occupés à faire connaissance avec leur bébé.

\- Est-ce que vous souhaitez connaitre le sexe ?

Lentement, rebutant à quitter des yeux le bébé, Deryn se tourna.

\- C'est vraiment possible ?

\- Tu sais, c'est une fille de toute façon, lui répondit Dirk, qui, lui, ne quitta l'écran des yeux.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je l'ai lu dans ma tasse de thé, hier.

Juliet hésita

\- Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une blague ou pas, mais oui, c'est une petite fille en parfaite santé.

* * *

Petit point honnêteté les amis : 

Le seul morceau crédible de ce chapitre, c'est que Juliett la sage-femme est adorable et rassurante.

.

Je suis pas fan des fics bizarre où Hermione est danceuse étoile à l'opéra de Paris, enceinte de 8 mois et demi. Elle sort de scène, s'allonge sur une banquette et donne naissance à des jumeaux qu'elle cache dans un tiroir, sans qu'ils ne pleurent jamais, sans jamais avoir de montée de lait au mauvais moment. D'ailleurs les bébés tiennent déjà assis à la naissance et elle n'a pas eu de placenta à expulser.

Je trouve que les films et fics donnent une impression très faussée de la grossesse.

ça commence toujours avec "Elle vomit donc elle est enceinte" (ce qui prouve que les scénaristes n'ont jamais de gastro) suivi de 'tiens aucun problème pour gérer ma vie pendant 9 mois sauf un vomito" et ensuite, elle se met soudainement à crier affolée qu'elle a perdu les eaux (alors qu'en vrai, on regarde plutôt sceptique en se disant qu'on ne contrôle vraiment plus très bien sa vessie, et que c'est pas du tout obligée d'être affolée alors que ça fait genre 9mois qu'on t'explique que c'est ce qui va se passer) et en moins de 10minutes pour une primipare, le bébé est là (12h en moyenne, en fait, hein).

Mais bon, j'ai quand même dû prendre des libertés parce que A/ Je suis pas sage-femme ou gyneco B/ Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment marche le système de santé anglais dans les années 90, Ni même une PMI aujourd'hui en France.

Mais je suis à peu prés sûre que rien de ce que je viens de vous décrire ne serait possible en moins de 51 rendez-vous à gauche et à droite, avec des attentes stressantes et interminables entre chaque.

Les deux parents auraient été balader depuis la sage-femme qui va vous dire félicitations (être merveilleux et unique qui rend tout le reste supportable) qui les aurait envoyé faire une prise de sang, puis en fait, ils auraient dû repasser parce que c'est que le matin, les résultats dans 5 jours. Ah, il faut repasser, yavait un doute sur l'immunité à la toxoplasmose donc on a dû envoyer dans un autre labo. Ah, voila les résultats "soit vous êtes enceinte de plus de 3 mois soit vous n'êtes pas enceinte".

Retour chez la sage-femme (qui sont toujours des êtres merveilleux et gentils) qui redit "felicitations" et envoie chez un échographiste faire une échographie de datation, parce que sans ça, pas possible de s'inscrire dans une maternité. Et dans echographie de datation, vous entendez échographie, vous pensez à une sonde qu'on vous promene SUR le bide, naïves femmes incultes, alors qu'en fait il faut surtout penser à venir en t-shirt long.

Ok, là, vous être bien enceinte (SANS BLAGUE), l'échographiste vous redit félicitations et donc vous allez pouvoir vous inscrire dans une maternité (si vous n'avez pas passé le délai, hein, mais est ce que vous avez passé le délai bande de petits chenapantes qui le font exprès pour embêter ? Hein...) Bon, vous avez pas passé le délai, alors on va refaire une échographie. Nan mais c'est pas la même là. Au fait, on vous a dit que vous étés bien enceinte ? Félicitation. Vous voulez savoir si votre bébé a la trisomie 21 ? Ah, non, la sonde, c'est toujours pas SUR le ventre.

Vous pouvez arrêter de retenir votre souffle, il a pas la trisomie. Enfin, peut être pas.

Et c'est peut être un garçon. Mais en fait, peut être pas (parce qu'en vrai, c'est une fille mais on ne le saura qu'à la prochaine écho).

Bon, dans tous les cas, vous pouvez arrêter de pleurer parce qu'il est effectivement magnifique et en bonne santé, il devrait naitre. Pensez à le dire à votre employeur. Qu'il va naitre, hein, pas qu'il est magnifique, ça il s'en fout. Bon peut être qu'il est sympa et fera semblant de pas s'en foutre, mais en fait, il s'en fout.

Par contre, il faut que vous alliez vous refaire pomper 14L de sang comme tous les mois pour être sure que vous êtes pas une inconsciente qui joue avec la vie de son fœtus, à attraper la rougeole ou manger du fromage.

Bon, ça va, il est toujours vivant, mais, hein, qu'on ne vous y reprenne plus à vivre à coté de gens qui connaissent des gens qui ont des bébés qui sont malades.

Bon, maintenant vous pouvez aller reprendre un rendez vous chez la sage-femme pour savoir si vous avez le droit de prendre un rendez-vous chez l'échographie. Vous penserez à laisser votre sang au labo en passant.

La sage-femme vous reçoit pour la premier visite de suivi (alors que, bon, ça fait genre 3 mois que vous savez que vous êtes enceinte) et elle vous dit que vous avez l'air fatiguée (pas du tout parce qu'il faut passer tous les 4 matins dans ce caca de labo pour savoir si vous avez empoisonné votre bébé à la toxoplasmose, au sucre, aux protéines ou autre, hein).

Alors elle vous rassure, elle vous dit qu'il va bien, elle vous dit de pas vous inquiéter de ce que disent les gens qu'il faut faire ou pas faire (mais de pas le faire ou de le faire quand même), elle sera là aussi pour s'extasier sur la beauté de ce bébé quand on aura des echos toutes floues à lui montrer.

.

Mais ce qui est très très improbable dans ma fic, c'est que ça se passe simplement.

.

Sérieux, si vous envisagez de porter un bébé un jour, pensez à passer un doctorat pour comprendre ce qui se passe avant.

Comme Deryn et Dirk n'avaient pas tellement le temps de faire ça, je leur ai pré-mâché le travail. On dira que Juliett a eu pitié d'eux.


	8. Chapter 8 - Le lavoir

\- Sérieusement, un poulet ?!

\- Ce n'est pas un poulet, c'est une poule.

Dirk se passa la main sur les yeux, exaspéré.

\- Mais pourquoi, pourquoi par Merlin, fallait-il que les fontaines soient toutes… Des poules ?

Brieg époussetait les fontaines en pierre taillée qu'il venait de déposer aux abords du lavoir.

Il s'était découvert un vrai talent pour la taille de pierre, la maçonnerie et la mosaïque. Tout le monde avait été très heureux de lui déléguer cette partie.

\- Ecoute, elle est plutôt réussie cette fontaine… Timora Deryn.

.

Elle descendait de vélo, revenant de la ville. Juliet la sage-femme lui avait dégoté un petit travail à l'accueil de la halte-garderie jouxtant la PMI, ce qui lui permettait d'observer et discuter avec d'autres parents.

.

\- Je n'ai rien contre les poules, mais pourquoi pas des dragons ? C'est plus…

Dirk se rendit compte qu'il prêchait dans le désert. La poule-fontaine faisait l'unanimité.

\- Pourquoi faudrait-il toujours que les fontaines soient avec des animaux pas sympas ?

Brieg caressait amoureusement sa poule-fontaine.

.

Dirk, de guerre lasse, abandonna le combat et se contenta de jeter à intervalles réguliers des regards mauvais à la fontaine.

\- Aller, vieux, ne fais pas cette tête. Dis-toi que tu n'as pas encore vu la mosaïque au sol de l'entrée, dit Josh en claquant si violemment sur l'épaule de Dirk que celui-ci tomba à genoux.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, des canards ?

\- Tu aurais préféré un paillasson « essuyez vos pieds » ?

.

Les prévisions d'avancement de Dirk commençaient à être plus exactes.

Les canalisations et les bassins étaient finis et maçonnés. Les pluies fréquentes de l'hiver avaient déjà contribué à les remplir. Les iris des marais et autres nénuphars destinés à les fleurir et assainir avaient été semés.

.

Brieg avait revu plusieurs fois les plans du lavoir grâce aux livres empruntés à la bibliothèque.

.

Le premier bâtiment, l'entrée, était une petite pièce où l'on devrait déposer ses chaussures crottés et les vêtements d'extérieur.

Suivait ce que Brieg nommait pompeusement le « caldorium », pièce allongé, chauffée et agréable, éclairée par les vitraux. Sorte de salon confortable où on pourrait se poser en attendant d'être assez sec pour ressortir. On y trouverait aussi un grand bassin d'eau chaude, alimenté directement par la chaudière de la cave.

.

Des douches spacieuses jouxtaient, fermées individuellement par des portes et munies de bancs en pierre pour poser serviettes ou vêtements.

Le bâtiment restant était une petite laverie où l'on pouvait étendre le linge.

.

Les bâtiments dessinés par Brieg et en cours de construction n'étaient pas seulement utilitaires. La décoration était très ornementée, les mosaïques omniprésentes et magnifiques.

Josh avait réussi à fabriquer de très honnêtes briques, mais Brieg avait poussé le raffinement très loin, utilisant les plantes du terrain pour colorer des tessons et faire des glaçures, des carreaux décorés, des vasques sculptées. Effectivement, le motif de la poule avait tendance à dominer.

.

Dirk avait observé ces fioritures avec résignation. Elles faisaient prendre du retard à son planning de travaux, mais en même temps semblaient plaire beaucoup à Deryn.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas important, mais c'est indispensable, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si on est capable de prendre de temps de faire de l'inutile, c'est qu'on n'est plus seulement en train de survivre.

.

Tous les bâtiments étaient disposés en fer à cheval autour du bassin lavoir découvert. C'est sur ce bassin que les fontaines-poules prendraient place, pour déverser l'eau assainie

.

Le four à briques qu'ils avaient bricolé avec les éléments de récupération et beaucoup de magie leur fournissait à présent des tuiles et des canalisations pour les bâtiments.

.

../\ /\ .

((ovo)).

.():::() .

..vvv

.

Les lueurs de la nuit s'installant, Deryn vint se blottir contre Dirk. Les lanternes disposées sur le terrain se reflétaient le futur lavoir, projetant des lueurs aquatiques sur les murs en construction. L'eau glougloutait des fontaines.

.

Un rouge-gorge se préparant à abandonner la surveillance de territoire pour la nuit lança un dernier avertissement depuis les buissons.

Leur future petite fille répondit au rouge-gorge, tambourinant dans le ventre de Deryn.

Dirk s'accroupit pour lui parle, la chatouillant à travers le ventre, et essayant de la convaincre de faire doucement parce qu'il ne fallait pas faire mal à Maman.

.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Deryn se sentait soulagée et rassurée.


	9. Chapter 9 - Le secret d'Augustus

Josh était en équilibre précaire sur une échelle, il finissait la charpente du caldorium. Il fut donc le premier à apercevoir la caravane qui avançait vers eux, dos au soleil.

Soudainement en alerte, ils se regroupèrent, baguettes en main.

Quand la caravane s'arrêta, un homme en sortit portant un bébé.

.

Augustus.

.

../\ /\ .

((ovo)).

.():::() .

..vvv

.

Assis dans ce qui serait la futur terrasse couverte du lavoir, près du bassin, à la place de ce qui serait surement les meubles en pierre de la terrasse, mais n'était pour le moment qu'un assemblage hétéroclite de palettes et caisses de récupération, ils regardaient avec étonnement et en silence la femme et la fillette qui accompagnaient Augustus.

.

La petite fille faisait de grands sourires à tous les présents.

La femme semblait plus méfiante et inquiète de l'accueil.

.

Augustus, lui, regardait avec admiration les nouveaux bâtiments et les travaux réalisés.

\- C'est… Chargé, mais c'est réussi…

\- On fait beaucoup de chose en un mois et demi… Lui dit Deryn.

Augustus comprit son regard interrogateur.

\- Voilà Heather, dit-il en désignant l'enfant âgée d'un an, c'est ma… Ma fille…

Les sourcils de Deryn firent un très grand bond.

.

../\ /\ .

((ovo)).

.():::() .

..vvv

.

Deryn avait rencontré Augustus en septembre.

A ce moment, elle se savait enceinte depuis quelques jours, et n'était plus sûre d'être en sécurité sur le chemin de traverse. Elle était de sang pur, mais comment savoir si le danger n'allait pas bientôt atteindre aussi les mères célibataires.

.

Quelques nuits après son installation, lors de la pleine lune, elle vit un grand loup garou rodé dans son jardin.

Terrorisée, elle lui avait jeté de l'intérieur de la caravane tous les sorts auxquels elle avait pu penser.

Le loup avait fini par reculer en se trainant et s'effondrer dans l'ombre des bosquets.

.

Dès les premières lueurs du jour, des cernes d'épuisement profondes sur son visage et la culpabilité bien enracinée, elle avait été fouiller les bosquets pour en avoir le cœur net.

Elle y avait trouvé le corps inconscient d'un homme émacié, sale, puant l'alcool, la potion de sommeil et une odeur acide affreuse. Couvert de plaies qu'elle regardait avec honte.

Elle avait aménagé en hâte une autre des caravanes et avait installé l'homme inconscient dedans.

.

Elle tartina généreusement de dictame sur toutes les plaies qu'elle voyait.

Une des coupures à la jambe était particulièrement inquiétante. Elle était sale, et vraiment profonde. L'odeur ferreuse infâme qu'elle dégageait annonçait l'infection.

Deryn hésita mais envisageait quand même d'y verser du dictame quand une voix rauque, grave et épuisée l'arrêta.

\- Le dictame ne marchera pas sans retirer la peau nécrosée avant.

.

Elle se retourna horrifiée vers Augustus.

.

Il contemplait sa jambe de son visage blasé. Deryn s'étonna de son calme apparent, la douleur devait pourtant être atroce.

\- Ça fait longtemps que votre jambe est dans cet état ?

\- Un cycle lunaire, oui, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous n'aviez pas de dictame ?

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

\- Pardon de vous avoir attaqué cette nuit, j'étais seule et j'ai eu peur.

\- Pardon de m'être introduit sur ce terrain, je ne serai jamais venu par ici si j'avais pensé qu'il y aurait quelqu'un.

.

A sa demande et dégoutée, Deryn détruisit les tissus nécrosés avec sa baguette. Elle le voyait trembler de douleur et retenir au mieux ses cris.

Quand Deryn eut versé le dictame sur les plaies, il s'effondra sur la couchette de la caravane et ne sembla plus être réveillé.

.

../\ /\ .

((ovo)).

.():::() .

..vvv

.

Quand il se réveilla enfin, il vit Deryn assise sur le palier de sa caravane, occupée à écosser des petits pois qu'elle jetait dans une grande bassine, en vue d'en faire des conserves.

Il la rejoignit en titubant, la douleur de sa transformation et de ses blessures étant encore très présente.

\- Merci pour votre aide, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus…

Elle le regarda sans expression.

\- Vous ne dérangez pas, et cette caravane est vide de toute façon.

\- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer et je vous…

\- Vous ne vous imposez pas. C'est aussi de ma faute si vous êtes en mauvais état. Prenez votre temps pour vous reposer…

\- Vraiment, c'est inutile, je…

\- Vous avez un endroit plus confortable où aller ?

\- …

Il perdit l'équilibre sous son regard. Elle vient à nouveau à son secours, l'installant sur une chaise de jardin sur laquelle il s'endormit.

.

Elle avait fini oublier sa présence, occupée à son écossage.

Elle pensait à Dirk disparu, elle pensait à cet amas de cellules dans se ventre, actuellement en train de se diviser à grande vitesse. Elle cherchait des solutions ou ce qu'elle devait faire.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle caressait le ventre qui pourrait bientôt voir grandir un bébé.

.

Augustus se réveillant interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

\- Le père de ce bébé n'est pas avec vous ?

Elle le regarda étonnée.

\- J'ai encore mon flair de… De loup. Je sens que vous êtes enceinte. Mais vous êtes seule sur ce terrain…

\- Oui.

\- Et le père ne ?...

Elle soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas.

.

Il ne dit plus rien un moment.

\- Est-ce que vous avez pensé à…

Elle le regarda résignée. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait. Qui porterait seule un bébé en pleine guerre ? C'était de la folie.

.

Elle sortit de la poche de son tablier une fiole scellée.

\- Plus d'une fois… J'ai même été au bout de la préparation, et je l'ai dans ma poche depuis plusieurs jours.

Il la regarda pour l'encourager à parler.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça ferait sur mon corps.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, sa voix devenait encore plus rauque, étranglée par la compassion.

\- Au terme où vous êtes, ça va vous provoquer des contractions un peu douloureuses et une grosse perte de sang, il vaudrait mieux éviter de rester seule.

\- Le bébé aurait mal ?

Il hésita.

\- Ce n'est pas encore un bébé. Il n'aurait pas mal.

Elle tournait la fiole dans sa main.

\- Je sais que c'est le choix le plus évident…

Il hésita.

\- Ça reste un choix. Vous avez parfaitement le droit de décider de ne pas continuer cette grossesse. C'est votre corps et votre santé, vous pouvez décider que vous ne souhaitez pas aller plus loin.

Elle hocha la tête en tremblant. Il poursuivit.

\- Vous avec aussi le droit de le garder si vous le souhaitez. Ça sera dur mais si vous pensez que vous pouvez affronter ce qui vient et trouver de la force pour l'aimer…

Il s'arrêta.

.

Elle tremblait.

\- J'ai peur…

\- Je comprends.

\- Je suis toute seule, je n'ai pas d'argent… Elle essayait de refouler les larmes qui affluaient.

Il la regarda.

\- Mais… Son père et moi… On parlait de l'avenir, on pensait à ce bébé, on voulait une famille… Mon bébé…

Il retient son souffle. Elle avait croisé les bras autour de son ventre, regardant la fiole qui gisait maintenant dans l'herbe.

\- C'est égoïste, non ? Elle le regardait terrorisée.

\- De ?

\- Faire naitre un bébé en pleine guerre juste pour pouvoir aimer quelqu'un et être aimée… Pour ne plus être seule…

Il hésita encore.

\- Pas vraiment plus qu'en temps normal.

Elle se leva brusquement et partit marcher dans les broussailles.

.

Pour se donner une contenance, il prit la bassine et le panier de petits pois et reprit l'écossage. Il en profita pour ravaler ses larmes de compassion.

.

../\ /\ .

((ovo)).

.():::() .

..vvv

.

Deryn marcha sans réfléchir pendant plusieurs kilomètres, se rendant soudainement compte qu'elle était allée jusqu'au village moldu.

.

Elle en profita pour roder autour des poubelles de la boucherie pour essayer de trouver de quoi nourrir un loup garou.

Le boucher sortit de son échoppe, un couteau dans une main, l'effrayant franchement. Mais sans prononcer un mot, il lui tendit une barquette d'abats de bœuf sanguinolents qu'il n'arrivait jamais à vendre.

Le lendemain, il trouverait des bottes de carottes sur son pallier.

.

Le visage beaucoup trop pâle jusque-là d'Augustus reprit des couleurs quand il avala voracement la viande crue.

Deryn n'avait jusque-là pas eu de nausées, mais la seule vue d'Augustus et du plat de rognons suffit à lui retourner le cœur.

\- Je suis… Je suis affreusement désolé, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Pardon, je…

Il cherchait à refreiner la violente envie de déchiqueter à plein crocs cette viande qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver depuis plusieurs jours, en vain.

.

Elle sortit de la caravane pour échapper à l'odeur de la viande, vaincue par la nausée.

La barquette finie, Augustus retrouva suffisamment de contenance pour débarbouiller son visage avant de la rejoindre.

\- Merci.

\- Je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose, c'est le boucher qui…

\- Non, je veux dire, merci pour…

\- T'avoir sauvé contre ton gré ?

Il s'arrêta net.

.

\- Je crois que tu t'y connais très bien en potions, santé et sortilèges de guérissage.

Décontenance, il hésita, mais elle poursuivit.

\- Je veux dire, il n'y a pas besoin de s'y connaitre plus que ça, parce qu'après tout, c'est écrit sur la bouteille de potion de sommeil, qu'il ne faut pas la mélanger avec de l'alcool.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Et comme tu t'y connais, tu sais que ça peut parfaitement te plonger dans un profond coma. Mais tu as mélangé les deux.

Ce qui t'a sauvé, c'est que tu ne savais pas quelle quantité de potion de sommeil sans rêve était nécessaire pour ton poids de loup. Tu en as bu beaucoup trop, ce qui t'a fait vomir tout le contenu de ton estomac.

Le rythme cardiaque d'Augustus s'était accéléré.

\- Je ne voulais pas risquer de mordre quelqu'un, et je ne pouvais plus trouver de tue-loup…

Deryn le regarda avec beaucoup de compassion. Il était secoué de spasmes.

\- Quand j'ai… Tout rejeté… Je ne savais pas si la potion ferait encore effet, je me suis éloigné le plus possible des villes. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un ici…

J'aurai pu te mordre… Augustus, le visage couvert de larmes, tremblait de tout son être.

.

Poussée par un instinct maternel qu'elle découvrait juste, elle prit Augustus dans ses bras. Il s'effondra sur son épaule, secoué de sanglots.

.

Elle lui frotta le dos, répétant des petites phrases que ses parents lui avait dit mille fois lors de ces gros chagrins qui ponctuent une vie. « C'est pas grave ». « Ça va aller mieux ». « Tout va bien maintenant ».

.

../\ /\ .

((ovo)).

.():::() .

..vvv

.

Il était affalé, en partie allongée, sur la banquette de la table de cuisine. Elle s'était allongée, à moitié redressée, avec son tricot, sur le lit.

.

Au bout d'un temps assez long, il brisa le silence.

\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire normalement.

Relevant son nez de ses mailles, elle le regarda.

\- Je veux dire… Je ne voulais pas vraiment mourir. Juste, juste ne plus…

\- Souffrir ?

\- Non, ça, ce n'est pas grave. Risquer de mordre.

\- Tu es bien médicomage ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est toi le fameux médicomage mordu par un enfant à sa première transformation ? Augustus Pye ?

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux sales.

\- Le petit n'a pas fait exprès…

\- Le pauvre…

\- Oui.

\- Il t'est arrivé quoi après ?

\- Oh, l'histoire classique. Sainte Mangouste n'a plus voulu de moi, faut dire qu'ils toléraient à peine mes tentatives pour faire entrer les avancées moldues dans les pratiques rétrogrades sorcières. Ma femme est partie, et s'est même fait jeté un sort d'oubliette pour ne plus penser à cet épisode traumatisant de sa vie.

Je n'avais plus de travail, plus d'argent, plus de famille…

\- On est deux et je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'être mordue…

Il soupira et regarda le tricot.

\- Pour l'amour de merlin, le gousset de cette chaussette est une honte. Passe-moi ce tricot.

Elle grimaça et lui tendit les aiguilles.

.

Défaisant les dernières lignes avec dextérité, il s'absorba dans le tricot.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de mourir, et je ne suis pas obligée de décider que je ne veux pas de ce bébé. Tu peux rester ici, et on sera deux.

\- Tu sais… Quand ma femme est partie…

\- Oui ?...

\- Elle était enceinte.

Le souffle coupé, Deryn déglutit difficilement.

\- Elle a gardé le bébé ?

\- Elle s'est fait jeter un sort d'amnésie pour oublier cette partie-là aussi.

Un silence se fit, interrompu uniquement pas les entrechoques des aiguilles.

.

\- Ok, ta vie est quand même un peu plus pourrie que la mienne.

.

* * *

.

Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus trash.

Pourtant, je ne raconte rien d'affreux dans ce chapitre, et le traitement réservé aux loups-garou est bien canonique.

J'imagine que si je trouve ça si horrible, c'est parce que c'est une chose de lire qu'ils font une loi pour interdire aux loups-garou de trouver du travail, c'est une autre pour imaginer ce qui se passe dans la vie de quelqu'un qui se fait mordre...


	10. Chapter 10 - la meute

*Toujours un flashback en septembre*

Augustus était resté sur le terrain.

Deryn lui avait trouvé une place chez les hiboux postaux, et les pleines lunes suivantes, lui avait fabriqué de la potion de tue-loup.

.

L'odeur de loup-garou attire les autres loups.

Josh fut le premier à les rejoindre. Il allait attaquer la caravane de Deryn une nuit de pleine lune, mais Augustus sous sa forme de loup-garou se précipita.

.

L'échauffourée entre le loup qui avait eu du tue-loup et celui qui n'en avait pas eu fut extrêmement violente.

Augustus était plus grand mais Josh plus agressif. Les deux étant en très mauvaise condition physique, il leur fallu plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre.

.

Josh était affreusement gêné de l'incident mais accepta avec plus de facilité qu'Augustus la troisième caravane du campement.

Il savait que les loups-garou mangemorts commençaient à se réunir en meute, il souhaitait s'en tenir le plus écarté que possible.

.

Brieg fut le dernier à les rejoindre.

Deryn avait commencé à comprendre que le terrain allait bientôt être occupé par tout ce que le pays de galles comptait de loups-garou, leur instinct territorial devant lutter contre un instinct grégaire humain qui les poussait à se réunir.

.

Brieg eut à peine le temps de commencer à roder autour de sa caravane qu'il se retrouvait piégé dans la quatrième caravane pour la nuit.

.

Brieg resta longtemps dans son coin, sans oser leur parler, mais acceptant la caravane avec gratitude.

Son arrivée avait créé une sorte de tension, sans que personne ne sache expliquer pourquoi. Quelque chose se cristallisait autour d'Augustus et lui.

.

Dans les premiers temps, Brieg se joignit aux repas, visiblement avec réticence, prenant très peu part aux conversations. Progressivement, il s'ouvrit un peu.

C'est l'arrivée des poules, que Josh avait échangé à un autre sorcier contre de la pimentine qui leur permit enfin de créer des liens.

\- Non, il ne fait pas les enfermer !

\- Enfin Brieg, juste pour la nuit, ça les mettra à l'abri des renards.

\- Aucun renard ne viendra sur un terrain envahi de loups-garrou.

\- C'est possible, remarque. Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant à les laisser dehors ? Elles seraient plus en sécurité.

\- Personne n'est en sécurité enfermé prés de loups. Au moins, elles ont une chance de pouvoir fuir si nous… Je veux dire...

\- Brieg, avec le tue-loup, tu ne perdras pas le contrôle, lui dit Augustus.

\- C'est ce que tu m'avais dit aussi à sainte Mangouste, et pourtant…

Un silence glacial suivi.

.

\- Brieg, ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute… Augustus avait beaucoup pâli.

\- Je t'ai mordu ! Malgré le tue-loup !

\- Tu souffrais, c'était ta première transformation, et personne n'aurait pu deviner que le tue-loup ne marcherait pas avant la fin de ta puberté…

\- Je n'aurai pas dû… J'aurai pu peut-être…

Augustus fit le geste le plus inattendu. Il prit Brieg dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir comment tu allais réagir, le tue-loup ne te protégeait pas de la douleur et j'étais l'adulte en charge. Tu n'es pas responsable.

\- Pardon, je suis tellement désolé… Brieg avait murmuré à travers ses larmes.

\- Je sais, je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps.

Les poules ne furent finalement pas enfermées.

.

C'est Josh qui avait eu l'idée de disséminer la marmite de tue-loup

\- Apres tout, il ne reste plus beaucoup de caravanes libres.

.

Un jour que Augustus essayait d'aider Deryn à mettre en place des semis, il la regarda mal à l'aise.

\- ça ne t'ennuie vraiment pas qu'il y ait autant de... De réfugiés sur ton terrain ?

Deryn se concentra sur les pots de yahourt usagers qu'elle utilisait pour les semis/

\- Tu sais, même pas en fait.

\- Pourtant, plus on sera nombreux, plus on sera en danger. On est plus facile à repérer, il suffit de se faire suivre un jour.

\- C'est possible, mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Tu vois, je sais faire pousser des choses, tu sais tricoter des machins et Josh sait se débrouiller pour échanger des trucs dont on n'a pas besoin contre des trucs dont on a vraiment besoin. Brieg... Brieg finira surement un jour par nous dévoiler un talent.

Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de mystères si les humains finissent toujours par se regrouper. On a tous les quatre de meilleures chances de survies ensemble que chacun dans notre coin.

\- Tu laisses ton terrain se faire envahir par des gens que tu ne connais pas...

\- Avant que vous n'arriviez tous les trois, ce n'était même pas un terrain. C'était tout au plus un dépotoir moldu qui me servait de potager. Maintenant, c'est presque un hameau. Et puis...

\- Et puis ?

\- Et puis vous êtes là, c'est comme ça. Il y a de la place et de la nourriture, donc ça ne menace pas notre survie.

Autant ne pas se poser trop de questions.

C'est la vie.


	11. Chapter 11 - Verity

*Retour sept mois plus tard, en mars. *

\- Vous savez tous que je tiens beaucoup à notre règle de ne jamais poser de question. Indispensable à la cohésion de ce groupe, tout ça. Je vais juste demander si on pourrait dans ce cas envisager une exception, reprit Josh.

.

Deryn sorti de la stupeur qu'elle avait ressenti à l'annonce d'Augustus. La petit Heather lui adressa son sourire le plus désarmant, lui tendant les bras.

.

\- Oui, répondit Augustus.

\- Oui, j'ai le droit de demander ou oui, tu vas nous raconter ?

\- Techniquement, la deuxième proposition n'est pas une question, précisa Brieg.

\- C'est très juste, tout à fait…

.

Heather était retournée dans les bras de la femme qui accompagnait Augustus. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

\- Est-ce que tu es la mère de Heather ? La femme d'Augustus ? Lui demanda Deryn.

Elle parut soulagée qu'on lui adresse enfin la parole.

\- Je suis la mère de Heather, mais pas la femme d'Augustus.

\- Son ancienne femme, pardon.

\- Non, vraiment, pas du tout. Je ne connaissais pas Augustus il y a un mois et demi. Je m'appelle Verity.

\- Ok, on est d'accord que là, on peut poser des questions, intervint Josh.

.

Heather enfouit plus profondément son visage dans l'épaule de Verity, qui lui lissait les cheveux en l'embrassant affectueusement.

.

Augustus s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Tu te souviens, je t'avais raconté que ma femme était enceinte quand elle a voulu tout oublier ?

\- Ce n'est pas un détail qu'on oublie.

\- Je savais qu'elle avait accouché, et n'avait pas voulu s'occuper du bébé. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour récupérer Heather, mais la loi sorcière… Enfin, disons qu'elle n'est pas tendre avec les loups-garou.

\- Ça aurait posé quelques petits problèmes de t'en occuper seul pendant les transformations, intervient Josh.

\- J'avais des solutions, mais je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de les proposer. Aucun juge n'a voulu me recevoir, prétendant que sa mère avait choisi foyer d'adoption moldu et que les loups-garou n'ont plus de droits à l'autorité parentale.

J'ai trainé autant que j'ai pu dans ce foyer, jetant des sortilèges aux puéricultrices pour que ça ne soit pas trop suspect.

Elle y est restée très longtemps, plus que tous les autres enfants à l'adoption.

C'était affreux, parce que je voyais bien qu'elle serait plus heureuse dans une famille, mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à…

.

Il s'arrêta, et passa douloureusement sa main sur ses yeux.

.

Comme Augustus ne reprenait pas son histoire, les regards se tournèrent vers Verity. Elle prit la parole, caressant machinalement les cheveux de Heather, endormie dans ses bras.

.

\- Il y a quelques années, mon mari et moi, on a compris qu'on n'aurait jamais d'enfant. On a bataillé avec la justice des sorciers pour qu'ils nous donnent l'agrément pour adopter un enfant.

Ils ont été très pénibles, parce qu'ils répugnent à ce que leur précieux sang pur soit corrompu par celui d'enfants adopté, comme si ça n'avait pas existé depuis toujours.

On avait juste besoin d'un agrément, pour dire qu'on était des gens normaux à qui l'état reconnaissait le droit d'adopter et ensuite aller toquer à l'étranger pour voir s'ils voulaient bien de nous comme parents.

Ça a été une bataille sans nom. Ils sont venus plusieurs fois vérifier notre appartement. On a dû apporter un nombre incalculable de témoins de moralité.

Quand on a enfin obtenu gain de cause, les autres pays avaient vu le retour de Vous-savez-qui et fermaient leurs adoptions aux couples anglais. Et évidement, le ministère sorcier ne s'est jamais occupé d'accueillir les petits orphelins, les envoyant systématiquement dans les foyers d'accueil moldus.

Sauf qu'il n'était plus question non plus d'autoriser l'adoption d'enfants d'orphelinats moldus.

Mon mariage a sombré avec cette dernière déception.

Ça faisait des années que notre relation se construisait autour de cette parentalité future, et son échec, ça a été le coup de grâce final.

Surtout qu'on ne s'entendait plus tant que ça sur les autres sujets, et en pleine guerre entre les sorciers partisans du sang pur, il vaut mieux… Etre sur la même longueur d'onde sur ce point.

Je m'apprêtais à partir pour la France. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre de Vous-savez-qui, mais dans le doute… Et puis je commençais à n'avoir plus que des mauvais souvenirs en Angleterre.

Un peu avant mon départ, hum… Quelqu'un, est venu toquer à ma porte.

\- Quelqu'un ?

\- Bon, vous avez pu la connaitre et vu le coté très illégal de la chose, on va dire que c'est juste… Une personne qui avait accès au registre de tous les futurs élèves de Poudlard, et qui voulait protéger au mieux les enfants nés de moldus.

A priori, elle s'était débrouillée pour prévenir les familles moldues de ces enfants, leur expliquant avec délicatesse les dangers qui les guettaient et les encourageant à quitter le pays.

Mais elle était ennuyée par le cas d'un bébé en foyer d'adoption.

Elle avait entendu parler de ma bataille judiciaire pour avoir le droit d'adopter.

Elle est venue chez moi, et m'a expliqué tout ce qu'elle savait de Heather.

Pardon Augustus, mais personne ne savait que tu existais. Tu avais été purement et simplement effacé des dossiers.

Pour moi, Heather était la fille d'une née-moldue devenue un peu folle et de père inconnu. Elle n'avait aucun parent connu qui aurait pu accepter de la protéger dans cette période.

Ce que Mac G… Pardon, ce que la personne avait en tête…

Elle envisageait qu'on ne demande rien à personne et que j'emmène Heather pour m'occuper d'elle comme si je l'avais adopté légalement.

J'ai bien sûr pensé à ce qu'il allait se passer après la guerre. On m'accuserait d'enlèvement d'enfant, je pourrais aller en prison et Heather…

Mais… Mais qui sait combien de temps va durer la guerre et… En fait, l'idée qui occultait tout le reste, c'était que le bébé d'un an dont j'avais en main la photo avait besoin de moi, et que j'allais enfin devenir maman.

Je suis allée avec M… Avec la femme chercher Heather dans sa pouponnière. Je l'ai immédiatement aimée. Elle est si adorable, vraiment le bébé le plus parfait qu'on puisse envisager.

On a essayé de mimer le plus possible un processus d'adoption, laissant à Heather le temps de s'adapter à nous. Mais on était un peu pressé par la guerre qui nous rattrapait.

Heather et moi avons pris la fuite. J'avais fait comme vous, aménagé une caravane, sauf qu'elle ne restait pas statique. On a roulé à travers tout le pays.

Mais Heather et moi on était heureuse.

Bien sûr, j'étais un peu épuisée en permanence, parce que ce n'est vraiment pas facile de s'occuper d'un bébé seule. Je m'attendais à la difficulté, j'ai eu sept frères et sœurs plus jeunes et encore plus de neveux et nièces, et j'ai tellement rêvé d'être mère que ce n'était pas grave.

Le plus bizarre, c'était… Bon, maintenant, je sais que c'était Augustus, mais un loup qui nous suivait parfois. Heather était toujours la première à le repérer et sautait toujours de joie à ce moment-là.

Moi j'étais plus inquiète. Je ne savais pas comment tu passais nos défenses, ni ce que tu nous voulais, et je n'étais pas sure que tu avais toujours pu boire du tue-loup….

\- Je ne serai jamais venu sinon. Je ne pensais pas que tu me voyais, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur…

\- Comment faisais-tu pour nous retrouver ?

\- Un peu le flair. C'était toujours par hasard que je retrouvais votre odeur à Heather et toi. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle allait bien…

\- Tu avais dû être très touché par l'adoption, intervint Deryn, je ne comprends pas qu'on n'ait rien remarqué…

\- Affreusement… Mais en même temps, j'étais très soulagé. Heather avait l'air d'aller bien, elle était en sécurité, et ce que je voyais de Verity était très rassurant. Elle avait au moins un vrai parent sur lequel compter…

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ?...

\- Une pneumonie, répondit Augustus. Je n'avais pas l'intention de leur imposer ma présence, mais elles étaient toutes les deux malades…

\- C'était ce que j'ai vécu de pire. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester consciente, et en même temps j'étais seule pour m'occuper d'Heather. La pimentine ne faisait aucun effet sur elle, elle était brûlante.

J'étais aux portes d'un hôpital moldu pour leur demander de l'aide quand Augustus m'a adressé la parole.

\- J'ai dû te paraitre très bizarre…

\- Un peu, mais j'étais tellement fiévreuse que je ne m'en suis pas rendu vraiment compte. J'ai juste compris que tu m'as proposé ton aide plutôt que celle des moldus. Heather t'a tendu les bras comme si elle te connaissait, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu envie de te faire confiance.

Un silence suivit.

\- Mais après ? demanda Dirk.

\- Je me suis réveillée, je crois plusieurs jours plus tard, avec l'impression d'être passée sous un train. J'étais dans la caravane, et Heather dans mes bras, elle allait beaucoup mieux et gazouillait. C'est elle qui m'a réveillée.

Augustus l'a prise avec beaucoup de douceur pour lui donner un biberon. Elle lui faisait des grandes risettes et riait aux éclats.

En les voyant, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'était évident, c'était les mêmes yeux, le même front. J'ai compris tout de suite qu'il était le père de Heather, et je n'ai objectivement aucun droit sur elle…

\- Mais si, bien sûr que si. C'est moi qui n'en ai aucun…

\- Bref, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir m'arracher Heather. Alors j'ai pris mon temps pour réfléchir.

Des parents, les enfants en ont en général plus d'un. Heather arriverait parfaitement à gérer d'en avoir deux, même sans qu'ils soient un couple à proprement parler.

Et ça serait plus facile de ne pas être seules, surtout en pleine guerre.

\- Vous n'aviez pas vraiment besoin de moi…

\- Non, ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais on a choisi toutes les deux que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, même si tu es…

\- Un loup-garou ?

\- Bin… Bon, je ne suis pas une grande défenseuse de votre cause.

Vous me faites peur, et j'ai toujours eu l'impression que ça serait mieux que vous ne vous approchiez pas trop des gens norm… Non contaminés.

Mais Heather est ta fille, elle t'aime, tu l'aimes, et ta maladie… On peut faire avec…

\- Et donc tu as accepté de suivre Augustus ici ?

\- Je l'ai plutôt convaincu de nous y amener. C'était plus facile que ça n'y parait, parce qu'à partir du moment où il a pris Heather dans ses bras, devant l'hôpital, je ne suis pas sure qu'il l'aurait vraiment laissée repartir.


	12. Chapter 12 - Préparation à l'accouchemen

La poule blanche observait avec beaucoup d'intérêt Dirk sur son balai. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'elle contemplait un vol encore plus maladroit que le sien.

.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que le répartiteur ait pu te prendre pour Deryn dit Augustus, les bras croisés sur la terrasse.

\- Moi non plus. Je ne pouvais même pas transplaner pour donner le change.

\- Non, c'est trop dangereux si tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans les colis.

\- C'est quand même curieux d'être aussi mauvais alors que tu sais faire du vélo, ajouta Josh.

\- Je ne suis pas mauvais, je m'améliore de jour en jour. C'est différent.

.

Heather courait derrière le balai en poussant des petits cris de bonheur. Elle s'arrêtait parfois pour s'assurer que Verity ou Augustus étaient toujours à portée de regard, puis repartait.

.

L'hiver était maintenant bien installé. Le gel avait durci le sol.

Les douches étaient enfin utilisables. Ce nouveau confort avait été vécu par tous comme un intense soulagement.

.

Deryn, que son dos faisait souffrir atrocement passait de longue moments dans le bassin chaud du caldarium.

Affalée dans l'eau, elle regardait les volutes de vapeur chaude monter vers le plafond en mosaïque bleutée, condenser et ploquer en goutte froide dans le bassin.

Une radio grésillait sur un des bancs en pierre.

.

\- …Comprend pas pourquoi mon petit garçon préfère les frites aux légumes vapeur que je lui prépare, alors que…

Josh qui se séchait les pieds interrompit sans ménagement la voix qui s'échappait de la radio.

\- Vraiment, ce petit enfant me semble parfaitement anormal !

\- … Surement parce que pendant l'accouchement, il a été en souffrance fœtale… Reprit inlassablement le parent radiodiffusé.

\- Deryn, tu as vraiment envie de savoir tout ça ? C'est stressant.

\- La première méthode d'accouchement sans douleur qui a été inventée, ça consistait à expliquer précisément à la future accouchée ce qui allait se passer. Quand tu sais qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu stresses moins et donc tu souffres moins, et c'est toujours ça de gagné.

\- Ça te stresse tant que ça d'accoucher ? Toutes les mères sont passées par là, pourtant.

\- Quand tu auras l'équipement nécessaire pour faire passer 3kg5 de bébé, plus le matériel, de ton ventre à l'extérieur, tu auras le droit de donner ton avis sur ce qui est naturel et pas stressant.

.

Raccompagnant Deryn qui marchait en canard jusqu'à leur caravane, Dirk réfléchissait.

\- Ça te fait si peur que ça ?

\- Au début de la grossesse, oui, ça me faisait affreusement peur. Maintenant, je suis tellement épuisée par ce poids énorme et le reste que j'ai plus hâte que ça soit fini que peur.

\- Moi j'ai encore peur.

\- De l'accouchement ou du bébé ?

\- J'ai peur que tu souffres, et je me demande comment ça va se passer avec le bébé.

\- Les nuits difficiles ?

\- Un peu, la logistique épuisante.

\- J'ai peur qu'on ait un bébé stressé et hurleur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai vérifié dans les feuilles de thé, elle sera en bonne santé, toute calme, fera ses nuits au bout de un mois et l'accouchement sera assez rapide.

\- …

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du chemin pavé.

\- Je ne vois pas comment les feuilles de thé pourraient savoir ça.

\- C'est un mystère, mais elles étaient au courant que c'était une fille.

.

Rentrant dans la caravane, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu sais, tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de moi.

\- Matériellement, non. Mais j'avais besoin de toi parce que je t'aime.

\- Moi, plus.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, je porte 10kg d'amour en plus que toi.

\- C'est de la triche.

\- De l'anatomie plutôt.


	13. Chapter 13 - Instinct de nidification

Deryn, assise sur un tabouret faisaient les comptes des clients.

.

Dirk et elle, sur leurs vélos, avaient emmené des légumes et conserves au marché.

Josh avaient bricolé une grosse remorque pour le vélo de Dirk. On y avait chargé des paniers entiers de brocolis, de petits pois et de chou-fleur.

.

\- Ne t'étonne pas mon amour, mais chez les moldus, c'est exactement l'inverse de chez nous, dit Deryn en notant les prix des légumes sur les paniers.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Chez nous, plus ça vient de loin, plus c'est cher, donc on vend du rêve en précisant l'ile de provenance avec exactitude. Du genre « mandragore de la péninsule du Yucatan ». Ici, on dirait que les épinards les plus chers viennent de l'ile d'en face.

.

Dirk tenta de lui expliquer, mais plus il s'enfonçait dans les considérations sur la pollution et les qualités des circuits courts pour éviter la congélation, plus Deryn semblait dubitative.

\- Ils font vraiment traverser la moitié de la planète à des haricots ?

.

Leurs légumes « de Dyffryn Crochenwaith (Potter Creek) » eurent un succès immense.

.

Les paniers qu'ils avaient utilisé pour le transport, fabriqués par Dirk et qui étaient encore un peu maladroits dans leur réalisation, donnait à leur production un cachet terroir très intéressant.

Et puis, il y avait Deryn.

.

Son ventre bien rebondit attirait comme un aimant les mains de toutes les mamies du marché.

Avec leurs petits fichus posés sur leurs chevelures choucroutées et violacées, chacune y allait de son petit conseil, en anglais teinté de gallois.

\- Il faut bien que vous vous reposiez, mon petit, hein, c'est important pour la suite.

\- Surtout, ne restez pas inactive, hein, continuez à bien marcher souvent.

.

\- Vous allez voir, l'accouchement, c'est ho-rrible. Le mien a duré 48 heures ! Et sans péridurale, de mon temps…

.

\- Les bébés, il faut les laisser pleurer, hein, une fois que la couche est propre et qu'ils ont mangé…

\- Surtout, faudra pas le laisser pleurer, ils ont besoin de beaucoup d'amour…

.

Deryn écoutait avec un sourire poli leurs recommandations et injonctions, cachant au mieux ses soupirs agacés.

\- La prochaine va nous dire qu'il faut leur faire des câlins mais les faire pleurer en même temps.

Dirk soupirait aussi avec exaspération, mais il savait reconnaitre un énorme avantage marketing, et Deryn, avec son bel accent gallois et son capital sympathie leur avait permis d'écouler la totalité de leurs surplus ainsi que certains des paniers.

Un homme leur avait même proposé d'acheter leurs vélos rouillés et la remorque.

\- De toutes façons, vot'femme, elle devrait plus faire de vélo dans son état.

Deryn ne répondit pas, vissant son sourire niais, elle laissa Dirk se dépatouiller avec l'impoli.

.

A huit mois de grossesse, son dos la faisait terriblement souffrir. Elle trouvait maintenant difficile de marcher, de rester assise, de rester allongée. Elle ne pouvait plus facilement se baisser pour s'occuper de ses parterres, et si elle essayait quand même, devait trouver quelque chose pour s'aider à se relever.

Par contre, rouler à vélo ne lui coutait rien et la soulageait. Elle était devenue une inconditionnelle du vélo qui lui permettait de retrouver la mobilité qui lui manquait terriblement.

.

Après la vente, ils firent le compte de la somme récoltée et entrèrent dans un magasin de puériculture.

Le magasin les étourdit avant même qu'ils ne dépassent le rayon des poussettes.

\- On n'aurait même pas les moyens d'acheter juste les pièces de rechange de ces poussettes.

\- D'un autre côté, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on en ferait sur le terrain boueux et inégal.

Une vendeuse les attrapa au rayon biberon et ne les lâcha plus.

\- C'est le must, une machine qui fait le biberon de lait aussi facilement qu'un percolateur à café. Vous mettez le lait en poudre de la marque de la machine dans le petit réservoir ici, et vous appuyez sur le bouton.

\- Pourquoi on ne peut pas mettre le lait directement dans le biberon.

\- Bin, là, ça vous donne directement la bonne quantité d'eau. C'est plus pratique.

Très dubitative, Deryn s'approcha du rayon des chaises pour bébé.

\- Celui-ci, c'est le plus pratique. Il y a un minuteur pour qu'il berce tout seul le bébé, et on peut programmer la durée et la musique.

\- Mais… Mais pourquoi faire ?

\- Mais parce que c'est pratique !

.

Deryn et Dirk sortir épuisés de ce magasin, équipés seulement de trois biberons et de plus d'emballages et déchets divers qu'ils n'auraient cru possible.

.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans un magasin d'occasion que leur avaient recommandé les parents de la halte-garderie où avait travaillé Deryn.

Les vêtements pour bébé étaient triés par taille, dans des caisses. Les enfants ne les avaient pas utilisés assez longtemps pour que l'usure se note.

\- Regarde ça comme c'est trop mignon ! Dirk avait sorti un petit pyjama en velours orné d'une girafe.

\- Rhoooooo… Et celui-là avec les petits renards…

.

Ils remplirent un des paniers de vêtements, couches lavables, peluches, hochets, jouets, livres en tissus, et même une écharpe de portage à peine décolorée.

\- J'ai honte, tu es sur que c'est raisonnable ? Deryn n'osait pas regarder le contenu de leur porte-monnaie.

\- Oui, ça va.

\- Mais s'il se passait quelque chose ?

\- On a de la réserve, et tout va bien se passer. Tu as vu ces jolis chaussons en forme de moutons ?

.

Après leurs achats volumineux, Dirk l'entraina par la main dans un salon de thé.

Deryn avait les yeux qui brillaient devant le choix impressionnant de gâteaux et sandwichs.

\- Dirk, tu es vraiment sûr ?

\- Oui mon amour, on peut. Il nous reste plusieurs billets de la vente.

Rassurée, Deryn s'affala enfin dans son fauteuil et englouti les sandwichs et pâtisseries qui lui avaient tant fait de l'œil.

Son bébé sembla apprécier grandement le gâteau sucré. Elle donna assez de coup de pieds dans le ventre pour faire tressauter la tasse que Deryn avait astucieusement calée au sommet, afin d'avoir les mains libres pour ses pâtisseries.

\- C'est drôle, elle fait des vagues sur ton ventre. Même avec les vêtements, on jurerait distinguer un petit pied quand elle bouge.

\- Oui, dit Deryn attendrit. Elle aime beaucoup les gâteaux.

\- Je me demande de qui elle tient ça.

\- C'est curieux. Je partage mon ventre avec elle depuis huit mois, et pourtant, on ne la connait pas du tout. Est-ce qu'elle aura des cheveux, est-ce qu'elle aimera l'odeur de la lavande ou se baigner ? Ou alors qu'on lui chante des chansons ? Je sais juste qu'elle aime se réveiller au petit matin quand les oiseaux se piaillent dehors.

\- C'est bizarre de l'avoir tout le temps avec nous et de ne pas du tout la connaitre.

.

A la table d'en face, l'enfant d'une famille de touristes étrangers faisait une grosse crise de nerfs

\- ZeGneuVreuMeuMeuTeuh ! hoquetait-il à travers ses larmes.

Dirk se tourna vers Deryn, attendrit.

\- Tu as remarqué, c'est fou…

\- Quoi ?

\- Les enfants chouinent exactement de la même façon dans toutes les langues.

.

Revenant tranquillement à vélo à Dyffryn Crochenwaith, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, rêvant à leur futur bébé.

.

Quand Deryn entra dans la caravane, elle remarqua une nouvelle porte sur le mur du fond. Elle l'ouvrit, suivi par Dirk.

\- Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas aussi beau que le transat à bercement automatique, mais…

Un petit berceau en vannerie très… artisanale, attendait sa future occupante dans un coin de la nouvelle petite pièce.

Dirk avait aussi déniché dans les détritus du terrain une vieille carcasse de commode. On avait pensé à l'utiliser pour installer une champignonnière dans la crypte, mais Dirk l'avait réparée et avait capitonné le dessus pour en fait un plan à langer.

.

Deryn installa dans des suspensions macramé des petits paniers remplis de gants de toilette pour langer, ansi qu'une cuvette d'eau.

Puis ils firent le lit du bébé avec l'édredon en patchwork que Deryn avait cousu en recyclant de vieux vêtements, y installant quelques peluches.

Il fixèrent, au-dessus de la commode, près de la fenêtre, un mobile fait de coquillages et bouts de verre polis par la mer qu'ils avaient ramassé ensemble sur une plage et que Deryn avait patiemment assemblé pendant ses heures d'immobilité. Le futur bébé réagit aux cliquetis minéraux des coquillages. La lumière se reflétait sur les morceaux de verre coloré, irisant le mur.

Ils rangèrent dans la commode tous les petits vetements qu'ils avaient tricotés, cousus ou achetés, ainsi que ceux de Heather, trop petits pour la fillette, que Verity leur avait donné.

.

Ils étaient prêts.


	14. Chapter 14 - Dernier rendez-vous

Fin avril, Deryn et Dirk étaient dans le bureau de Juliet la sage-femme.

.

La question de l'accouchement à l'hôpital venait encore de revenir sur le tapis. Elle méritait d'être tranchée une fois pour toutes, l'accouchement étant prévu dans moins de deux semaines.

Deryn refusait toujours aussi fermement d'aller à l'hôpital.

\- Têtes de mules de gallois, soupira Dirk

\- Ta fille va être galloise.

Il se figea.

\- Tu vois, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ce détail.

Juliet notait les derniers détails de la grossesse toujours sans complication dans son dossier. Elle réfléchit.

\- Je n'ai plus tellement de contre-indications à l'accouchement à domicile. Vous avez fait un suivi sérieux et sans aucun problème, la situation matérielle est moins précaire. Les séances de préparation à l'accouchement vous ont aidé ?

\- Oui, ça va.

\- Vous n'êtes plus inquiets ?

Deryn réfléchit.

\- Forcément, un peu. Mais on va rencontrer notre bébé.

Juliet sourit.

\- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à accoucher chez vous ?

Deryn hésita.

\- Je suis enceinte depuis maintenant un temps très long. Et je ne me sens plus… Plus dans mon corps.

J'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas le mien mais celui de quelqu'un d'autre, dont je dois prendre soin pour elle.

Je suis fatiguée d'être enceinte, qu'on me dise tout le temps ce que je dois faire ou pas, ce que je dois manger ou pas. Je n'en peux plus d'avoir mal au dos, d'avoir du mal à dormir, de me lever dix-huit fois, chaque fois plus difficilement, pour aller aux toilettes.

Je n'en peux plus de ne pas pouvoir m'occuper de mon jardin ou voler sur mon balais. Je n'arrive même plus à monter sur le vélo, parce que j'ai trop mal au dos pour lever la jambe.

Je veux reprendre le contrôle, je ne veux pas qu'on continue à… A m'embêter en fait, une fois que le bébé sera né, je veux recommencer à décider pour moi.

Je n'ai pas l'impression que j'aurai l'esprit tranquille dans une maternité moldue, où non seulement la guerre sera aux portes, mais en plus, Dirk sera juste toléré, voire devra partir pour la nuit, et où les gens entreront et sortiront de la chambre en permanence.

\- Vous savez, si Dirk n'est pas un poids mort et pénible pour le service, ils ne diront rien s'il passe la nuit dans le fauteuil de la chambre…

\- Ce n'est pas que… ça me rassure de le savoir, mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Tant que le bébé et moi n'avons pas besoin réellement de la médicalisation de l'hôpital, je préfèrerais être tranquillement à la maison. Je voudrais qu'on fasse connaissance avec elle tranquillement chez nous.

\- En général, un point que les femmes qui préfèrent accoucher à l'hôpital mettent en avant, c'est la péridurale…

\- Oh, bien sûr, j'ai peur d'avoir mal. Mais j'ai mal depuis maintenant des mois, ça ne sera qu'un moment peut être long mais court par rapport à une vie entière avec le petit kangourou.

\- Il faut que vous restiez dans cet état d'esprit, et c'est valable à l'hôpital ou à la maison. Ce n'est qu'un marathon à faire, puis vous serez tous les trois.

.

Elle regarda encore une fois le dossier.

\- Vous n'avez rien dit Dirk, vous en pensez quoi ?

Dirk hésita.

\- C'est sûr que je m'inquiète aussi de la douleur et de comment ça va se passer. Mais si Deryn veut que ça se passe à la maison, c'est elle qui décide.

Si tu changes d'avis ou qu'il se passe quoique ce soit, il est toujours temps d'aller à l'hôpital, et au pire, on a Augustus sous la main.

Juliet hésita.

\- Très bien. Je vais vous accompagner dans cette idée alors.

.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur les derniers détails. Comment Dirk préviendrait Juliet, Quand il viendrait la chercher pour qu'ils transplannent sur le terrain.

.

../\ /\ .

((ovo)).

.():::() .

..vvv

.

Ils rejoignèrent le reste de la meute à Dyffryn Crochenwaith. Deryn s'effondra épuisée sur un des banquettes de la terrasse où Verity étendait son linge.

\- Je n'en peux plus, ça ne va jamais finir...

\- Tu y es presque, il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de jour avant le terme, l'encouragea Verity.

\- J'ai pas l'impression, tout est calme, je n'ai aucun début de contractions. J'ai l'impression que ça va être encore très long et que je ne vais jamais accoucher.

\- Mais si, ne t'inquiète pas, on aurait remarqué si des femmes enceintes de treize mois se promenaient dans la rue.

La remarque arracha un sourire à Deryn.

\- On est sur la dernière ligne droite, ton bébé se fait belle pour sa sortie.

\- Et sa maman devient une baleine fripée, ajouta Deryn dépitée, en pensant à au champs de vergetures qu'était devenu son bas-ventre.

Affalée sur la banquette, elle caressait son bébé.

\- Écoute ma chérie, prend ton temps, il n'y a aucune urgence. Mais quand tu seras prête, on t'attend. On est prêt, et on a hâte de te rencontrer.

Le bébé ne bougea pas (ce qui changeait un peu de l'habitude) semblant hésiter. La poule blanche en profita pour s'installer sur le ventre de Deryn, en quête de caresses.

\- Quand tu voudras, mon bébé, mais Papa et moi, on est là quand tu décideras.

Après encore un instant de réflexion, le bébé trouva plus sage d'envoyer un grand coup de pied dans la poule, lui arrachant un caquètement indigné.

.

* * *

.

Vous aussi vous avez l'impression que ça fait trois chapitres qu'on est sûr que le prochain elle va accoucher ?

C'est normal **:joy:**

A part les parents qui font l'effort de se souvenir de la date du terme prévu, le reste de la terre a souvent l'impression que la future paturiante est enceinte depuis plus d'un an quand le bébé nait enfin.

Et d'ailleurs, souvent, elle aussi a l'impression que ça ne va jamais finir.


	15. Chapitre 15 : La foudre a frappé

Deryn, plus encombrée que jamais par son ventre, se dandina pour rejoindre Dirk dans le Caldorium. Elle s'affala sur le banc de pierre pendant qu'il terminait de prendre sa douche.

.

A l'extérieur, sur la terrasse du lavoir, Josh et Verity écoutait Potterveille pendant qu'Augustus et Brieg jouait avec Heather.

.

\- … Aintenant la certitude que les documents et preuves concernant la filiation sont des sorciers nés moldus sont enfermés dans le bureau de la commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus.

Ça serait vraiment terrible si par hasard ils disparaissaient sans laisser de trace.

\- Comme tu dis Rapière, absolument terrible, vraiment, bonne chance à ceux qui pourront tenter de…

.

Le son grésillant de la radio se tue brusquement.

.

\- Des problèmes avec la radio ? Demanda Augustus.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, mais… Verity jouait avec les molettes de réglages. Ah, ça revient.

.

Une voix surexcitée jaillit enfin de l'appareil

.

\- La foudre a frappé, je le répète, la foudre a frappé !

\- Alors pour tous ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, Harry Potter, notre meilleur et seul espoir vient d'apparaitre à Poudlard.

Il semble que le dénouement soit proche.

Nous appelons tous ceux qui sont à pré-au-lard ou viendrait à s'y trouver à rejoindre la Tête de Sanglier pour grossir les rangs dans la bataille qui s'annonce.

Vous-savez-qui ne doit pas gagner.

.

La radio se tut à nouveau. Tout le monde la regardait en silence, attendant peut être de nouveau détails qui ne venaient pas.

\- Est-ce que… Brieg se tut, perdu

On le regarda.

\- Moi je vais y aller. Qui vient ?

Josh semblait décidé. Il regarda une par une les personnes présentes sur la terrasse.

\- Je veux dire, je me doute que Deryn et Dirk, ça va etre compliqué mais Augustus…

\- Je ne viendrai pas, dit-il d'un ton décidé.

\- Tu veux rester avec Heather ?…

\- Oui, mais je ne serai pas venu, même sans elle.

Me battre, même pour une cause juste, blesser des gens, les tuer, peut-être, ce n'est pas pour moi.

\- Tu as distribué du tue-loup pendant toute la guerre, tu t'es arrangé pour que les colis n'arrivent jamais chez les mangemorts ! Dit Josh outré.

\- J'aidais des gens, je ne blessais personne.

\- Si on y va, on peut faire la différence ! Verity ! Brieg…

\- Désolée mon vieux, je n'abandonne ma fille, surtout aujourd'hui, répondit Verity. Je ne me lance pas dans une bagarre, baguette au clair, pour la beauté du geste, en blessant ou tuant des gens sans distinction.

\- Mais enfin, Harry Potter n'est qu'un ado et il a moins peur que vous !...

\- Surement parce qu'on a déjà vécu une guerre avant lui, et qu'on sait que la bataille finale n'existe pas, elle sera juste suivie d'une période encore pire où les traqués d'hier seront les traqueurs.

La seule différence que fera notre présence, ça sera de laisser une orpheline si on venait à être tué ou blessé, dit Verity.

\- Notre place est auprès de nos enfants, ajouta Augustus, l'adolescent surexcité qui a parlé, il part la fleur à la baguette. Pour lui, la mort est un concept abstrait, un acte symbolique et beau.

Pour nous qui l'avons déjà beaucoup côtoyé, il n'y a rien de beau à laisser des enfants grandir sans leurs parents dans une société qui ne se remettra pas facilement de ce qu'il s'est passé.

.

Un silence suivi.

\- Je suis vraiment… Vraiment déçu. Josh tremblait de colère ou frustration. Je n'aurai jamais pensé vous compter dans les planqués…

.

Il parti en reversant violement sa chaise.

\- Attend moi, cria soudain Brieg, partant en courant aussi.

.

Un temps très long suivi. Augustus et Verity se regardait, bataillés entre la désolation de n'avoir pas pu retenir leurs amis, la peur, la stupéfaction douloureuse.

.

../\ /\ .

((ovo)).

.():::() .

..vvv

.

\- Dirk ?

\- Hum ? Répondit-il à Deryn, depuis la cabine de douche.

\- Dirk, je viens de perdre les eaux…

\- Ah.

\- …

\- Tu es sure ?

\- Bin, ça fait beaucoup de liquide, et ça continue à couler. Donc oui, plutôt sûre.

\- D'accord.

\- Ya pas d'urgence, hein, Juliet a dit qu'on avait deux bonnes heures avant de l'appeler.

\- Oui. Tu as besoin que je sorte de la douche quand même ?

\- Hum… Non, prend ton temps.

.

* * *

.

Mouhahahaha (Là, faut imaginer que je gratouille un chat blasé et blanc).

Qui va mourir, qui va survivre, qui va vivre ?

Promis, je ne mettrai pas très longtemps à poster le nouveau chapitre.


	16. Chapitre 16 - le premier mai

Dirk était en train de préparer une plâtrée de pâtes, pendant que Verity et Augustus échangeaient des regards discrètement affligés.

\- Ils ne vous ont pas dit où ils allaient ?

\- Non… Non. Pas de chance, vraiment un mauvais moment pour disparaitre… Lui répondit une Verity très hésitante.

\- Bon.

\- On va vous… On ne va pas vous embêter. Restez tous les deux tranquillement dans le lavoir, vous nous appelez s'il y a besoin de quelque chose, d'accord ?

.

Dirk, concentré à égoutter les pâtes et mentalement dans le caldarium avec Deryn ne pensa pas à répondre.

Il n'était pas fébrile, pas inquiet, pas impatient non plus. De longues heures les attendaient et il était prêt.

.

Deryn consentit à sortir de la douche pour avaler goulument les pâtes. Elle mourrait de faim.

Elle se demandait si elle sentait des contractions. Elle savait que la perte des eaux signifiait seulement que son accouchement pourrait être plus long que prévu. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de contractions toutes les minutes, on en était juste au début.

Elle prit place sur le gros ballon en caoutchouc destiné à aider ou soulager, elle ne savait plus.

Elle sentit la première contraction. La douleur était une petite bulle qui gonfla doucement, puis dégonfla. Se souvenant de souffler longuement, elle se dit que la douleur était tout à fait gérable.

Une deuxième arriva.

La douleur était tout à fait gérable, mais nettement plus facilement sous la douche. Abandonnant la fin de son assiette de pâtes, elle retourna sous le jet d'eau.

.

\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Juliet ?

\- Tu peux la prévenir, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment. Ça va être long je crois.

\- D'accord.

\- Ça serait plus facile à gérer si je savais combien de temps ça allait durer…

\- huit heures et trente-cinq minutes.

\- …

\- Enfin, A partir d'il y a 24 minutes, donc un peu moins, maintenant.

\- D'après les feuilles de thé ?

\- Une source très fiable.

\- Je ne vois pas comment.

\- C'est un mystère.

.

Elle réorienta à nouveau le jet de l'eau. De son ventre à son dos, puis de son dos à son ventre.

\- Tu peux arriver mon bébé. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Papa et moi, on t'attend. Prend ton temps, ça va aller.

.

Elle entendit Dirk revenir à nouveau dans le caldarium.

\- Mon amour ? Tout va bien ?

\- Ça va. Tu as trouvé Juliet ?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait d'ici 3 heures.

.

Deryn fit des allers et retours entre le caldarium et la douche, la douleur des contractions augmentait. Elle aurait voulu se reposer mais la douleur était plus pénible allongée.

Dirk alla chercher Juliet, qui arriva avec son éternel sourire calme et la félicita.

Apres un examen, elle lui annonça que son col était ouvert de trois centimètres.

\- Je ne me souviens plus bien. Ça doit aller jusqu'à dix ?

\- Vous vous souvenez ? Un centimètre par heure à peu prés.

A cette nouvelle, Deryn se sentit brusquement découragée. La douleur était tout à fait gérable, mais elle était fatiguée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, elle se trompe. Il reste quatre heures et 22 minutes, lui glissa Dirk.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent comme des heures, Juliet voulait suivre le rythme cardiaque du bébé, elle demanda à Deryn de s'allonger sur la banquette métamorphosée en lit.

.

Le cœur du bébé allait très bien, mais cette position allongée sans pouvoir bouger fut un supplice pour Deryn. Elle vomit plusieurs fois des épinards qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir mangé depuis le déjeuner.

\- Ça n'a rien d'inhabituel.

.

En la libérant du monitoring, Juliet contrôla à nouveau l'avancement. 5 cm. Presque 6 ! Trois centimètre en deux heures et demie. Dirk avait l'air de se tromper. L'accouchement allait être long.

Elle reprit ses allées et venues vers la douche.

Plus tard, Dirk lui proposa de s'assoir pour une tasse de thé.

Le simple fait d'essayer de s'assoir lui fit ressentir une vraie douleur sourde et violente. Soudain, elle se mit à pousser un râle profond et grave qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. S'agrippant à Dirk, elle continuait à râler sans pouvoir arrêter.

Juliet la rallongea sur le lit pour l'examiner.

\- Ça a commencé.

\- Les feuilles de thé disent que ça sera finalement un peu plus long. Peut-être neuf heures 15 en fait.

.

S'agrippant à Dirk, elle se leva du lit et s'accroupit, penchée vers l'avant et soutenue par Dirk.

\- Ah, je vois une tête… Plein de cheveux blond vénitien…

Sans savoir comment, Deryn trouva le temps de cerveau disponible pour se dire qu'il était impossible que son bébé soit roux, alors qu'elle-même était brune comme la nuit.

Les dernières poussées lui parurent durer mille ans. La progression fut très longue.

\- Un dernier effort Deryn, la prochaine sera la bonne.

Deryn oublia complètement ce qui suivit, elle n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus qu'un amas de membres passer des bras de Juliet à la poitrine de Dirk.

.

Plus tard, allongée sur le lit du caldarium, son bébé tout chaud sur sa poitrine, elle lui sourit. La nouveau-née avait effectivement une dense chevelure rousse, que Dirk et elle caressaient tendrement.

\- Ils sont beau ses cheveux.

\- Naturellement, c'est les tiens.

\- Pour le reste, c'est un mixte entre les oreilles décollées de mon grand-père et le nez appâté de ton père.

\- Oui, elle est magnifique.

\- Vraiment magnifique.

Les oiseaux s'étaient réveillés à l'extérieur. Robin était née à l'heure des passereaux.

A Poudlard, Voldemort n'était plus.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Le lendemain

Augustus se trouvait dans la grande salle de Poudlard, où on avait installé des lits de camps pour les blessés et ceux qui n'avait pas encore retrouvé la force de rentrer chez eux.

.

Dans le chaos ambiant, on avait accepté avec soulagement sa proposition d'aide. Sa lycanthropie était un parfait détail quand on avait tant besoin d'un médicomage expérimenté et des potions qu'il amenait.

.

Il avait essayé de commencer à constituer des dossiers pour suivre l'évolution des malades, qu'il avait épinglés au pied des lits.

Le jeune homme qui se réveillait n'en avait pas encore. Il fronça les sourcils sans savoir à quoi s'attendre et s'approcha du lit.

\- Bonjour mon garçon.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

.

Le jeune homme était extrêmement méfiant, à fleur de peau. Syndrome post traumatique peut-être.

\- Je suis le médicomage Augustus Pye. Comment te sens-tu, est-ce que tu es blessé ?

.

Le garçon était très sale, couvert de boue, les vêtements déchirés.

.

\- Je me souviens de vous. Vous aviez soignez monsieur Weasley quand il avait été attaqué par un serpent.

Augustus profita de cette déclaration pour lui prendre la tension. Pas terrible.

\- Ça me dit quelque chose, oui. Arthur Weasley avait accepté qu'on essaye sur lui les points de suture moldus.

\- Ça n'avait pas été couronné de succès…

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais on a fini par peaufiner la méthode et ça a beaucoup aidé certaines des personnes de cette salle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je ne me souviens pas de toi, par contre, tu n'es pas un des Weasley ?

Augustus lui sourit. Le jeune homme commençait à se détendre mais ne répondit pas.

\- Il y a… Beaucoup de blessés ? Demanda-t-il

\- Oui, malheureusement.

\- Est-ce que vous… Pourrez les aider ?

\- Et bien… Certains auront besoin d'un séjour long à sainte Mangouste. Mais sainte Mangouste n'est pas en état de les prendre en charge.

\- Pourquoi ?

Augustus le regarda étonné.

\- Tu as dû te cacher pendant toute la guerre ?

\- Oui.

\- Sainte Mangouste n'a plus de médicomage, ils ont tous fui ou été arrêtés.

\- Et vous ?

\- Moi… Moi je n'ai pas le droit d'exercer, lui répondit Augustus dans un sourire, en désignant ses cicatrices qui trahissait sa lycantropie.

\- Oh ! Oh…Mais c'est fini maintenant, ces décrets vont être abolis, la guerre est finie, vous allez retrouver votre travail et les choses vont redevenir comme…

Le garçon s'hésita et se tut.

\- On pourrait y croire, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, lui répondit Augustus.

\- Mais les partisans du sang pur…

\- N'ont pas disparu. Il va y avoir des représailles contre eux, certainement. La société sera toujours aussi désorganisée. Comment pourrait-on dans un tel climat convaincre les exilés de revenir ou former de nouveaux médicomages…

\- Oh…

\- Et pour nous, loups-garou… Je n'espère aucun changement, je serai toujours un paria.

\- Mais on a besoin de vous !

\- Tu sais, je ne me suis pas spécialement illustré pendant la guerre.

Le brun hésita.

\- Vous avez été du coté de…

\- Non ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour aider ceux que je croisais, mais en fait, j'ai surtout défendu ma fille. Je n'étais pas là pendant la bataille.

\- Vous avez une fille ?

\- Un bébé que le ministère a voulu m'enlever.

\- Bin… Je dirai que vous avez eu raison de rester à l'écart…

Augustus le regarda étonné.

\- Les parents ne devraient vraiment pas laisser leurs enfants, on n'avait pas besoin d'orphelins en plus… Ajouta sombrement le garçon.

.

Il se tut et contempla la porte derrière laquelle on avait installé la chapelle ardente.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Lui demanda Augustus en posant la main sur son épaule.

\- Oui… Oui. Tout va bien. J'aurai voulu… J'espérais que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre…

Augustus soupira.

\- Moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas exactement ce qui va se passer. Il va falloir du temps pour que les cicatrices de la société se referment, et il faudra en permanence veiller à ce qu'un nouveau dictateur ne profite pas de la période pour prendre le pouvoir.

.

Le jeune homme le contemplait gravement.

.

\- Oui… C'est ça. Finalement, le but n'est pas tellement de retourner dans cette société injuste qui a vu monter Voldemort sans réagir.

Augustus tressailli en entendant ce nom et dévisagea le gamin. Mais un autre patient se réveillait à ce moment-là. Plus gravement blessé.

\- Excuse-moi. Je dois aller voir…

Le garçon inconnu secoua la tête en étant déjà ailleurs.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Le monde d'après

Les plaies de la société sorcière cicatrisèrent lentement.

.

Dans la période de confusion et de purges qui suivit, on alla même jusqu'à accuser Deryn de n'avoir pas défendu de nés-moldus.

Elle se rendit à l'audience avec Robin dans ses bras pour entendre un juge obtus l'accuser d'avoir soutenu Voldemort sans avoir le courage de le rejoindre ouvertement, et estimer que ça méritait une peine aussi ferme.

Il soutenait que le sang pur de Deryn et sa décision d'aider des loups-garou étaient des preuves suffisantes.

.

L'audience se tenait sans autre public que les journalistes, ce qui en dit long sur les objectifs de ces procès.

Pourtant, trois adolescents assistaient à l'audience.

Deryn les dévisagea. Aucun d'eux n'avait plus l'innocence de leur âge. Leurs visages, blasés et revendicatifs semblait être là pour hurler vengeance. A leur air fatigué, Deryn se douta qu'ils avaient assisté à toutes les audiences de la journée.

\- Deryn Elain Mable, vous êtes accusés d'avoir soutenu par votre silence coupable la cause des Mangemorts et…

\- Non ! Sûrement pas ! Mais je ne pouvais pas mettre en danger mon bé…

\- Et d'avoir contribué ainsi à un génocide perpétré contre…

\- Hum hum !

.

La jeune adolescente s'était bruyamment éclairci la gorge. Le juge paru désarçonné et agacé, preuve qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la première interruption de la journée.

\- Miss Granger, je crains que vous ne…

\- Je crains surtout que vous ne puissiez pas accuser quelqu'un de _n'avoir pas_ fait quelque chose qu'aucune loi ne l'obligeait à faire.

\- Écoutez, il y a la loi et l'esprit de la …

\- Comme ce matin quand vous avez estimé qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment considérer que Lucius Malefoy avait été un mangemort alors qu'il ne pouvait pas jeter de sort.

\- Miss Granger, je…

\- D'après le précédent Lucius Malfoy, qui a de façon répétée tenu des propos en faveur de Voldemort, mis sa fortune et sa demeure à sa disposition, mais n'est pas jugé coupable, alors une femme enceinte, qui vient d'accoucher, et qui a plusieurs lettres de sa communauté indiquant que malgré sa grossesse elle a fait son possible pour venir en aide à ceux que la guerre frappait de plein fouet...

\- Des loups garou ! cracha le juge écœuré.

\- Ceux que la société sang pur rejetait et marginalisait ! Alors il va sans dire que Deryn Mable …

\- Miss Granger, elle est forcément coupable ! Pourquoi aider des loups garou quand on sait qu'ils étaient majoritairement du coté de Vous-savez-qui si ...?

Un autre des adolescents se leva, le plus fatigué et vieilli des trois.

\- Elle a aidé des personnes en grande détresse, marginalisées, et leur a évité de se jeter dans les bras de Voldemort par désespoir. Et vous ne pouvez pas faire semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point cet engagement était sérieux quand elle tient un bébé tout juste né dans ses bras. Elle mérite l'ordre de Merlin et certainement pas ce procès.

.

L'adolescent se rassit, le juge n'osa plus parler.

.

Le président du jury se leva, mal à l'aise.

\- Ceux en faveur de l'abandon des charges…

Tous les bras se levèrent.

.

En sortant de la salle d'audience, Deryn se retourna. Un homme se penchait vers les trois adolescents.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas en permanence biaiser les…

\- Si notre nouveau statut permet d'éviter de mettre en prison des innocents comme lors de la dernière guerre, tant que la société ne sera pas redevenu un état de droit, on sera là, dit la jeune fille.

\- On s'assurera que chaque accusé ait droit à une vraie défense écoutée, ajouta le brun.

.

../\ /\ .

((ovo)).

.():::() .

..vvv

.

On avait proposé à Dirk de retrouver son poste au bureau de liaison, pour aider à la reconstruction de Gringott et rassoir la stabilité de la société.

Il avait hésité, rebutant à ne plus pouvoir travailler pour les moldus alors que le moindre achat devait se faire en livres sterling. Mais Deryn et lui avaient estimé que pour Robin, il fallait aider au mieux à la reconstruction du monde magique.

Deryn trouva un travail de livreuse à vélo à la poste moldue locale pour survenir aux besoins du foyer. Verity accepta de tenir le comptoir d l'herboristerie de Deryn, chemin de traverse. Les loups garou s'occupant de cultiver et fournir le magasin, sous les directives de Deryn.

.

Josh et Brieg étaient revenus, pas tout à fait intacts, de la bataille. Josh pleura ses excuses dans les bras de Verity.

Dans les premiers temps, on accepta volontiers de donner du travail à Brieg et Augustus. L'un aidant sur les chantiers de reconstruction sorciers, l'autre à Sainte Mangouste.

.

Pourtant, quand les sorciers revinrent progressivement de leur exil à l'étranger, on leur fit comprendre que leur présence n'était vraiment plus souhaitée, et que leur place était là où on ne pouvait pas les voir.

Josh s'était douté de cette fin, et les accueilli bras ouverts à Dyffryn Crochenwaith.

.

Pendant longtemps, personne ne contesta à Verity et Augustus le droit d'élever Heather, la société ayant d'autres chats à fouetter.

Un jour, un fonctionnaire un peu sourcilleux y trouva temporairement à redire, mais à ce moment-là, les décrets interdisant à Augustus d'être père avait été abrogés par une jeune fonctionnaire très dynamique.

.

L'année suivante, pendant l'été, on célébra le double mariage de Deryn et Dirk et de Verity et Augustus.

Le mariage fut modeste, en petit comité mais très fleuri et heureux. Personne n'osa demander à Verity ou Augustus s'il s'agissait d'un mariage administratif ou amoureux, chacun se disant que ce n'était pas son problème.

.

Pour l'occasion, Deryn avait gratté du mieux possible la terre sous ses ongles.

Verity avait brodé de jolies robes pour Robin et Heather.

Dirk avait fait un gâteau aux fruits d'été.

Augustus semblait plus heureux que jamais.

.

Apres la courte cérémonie, Deryn, assise dans l'herbe chaude de l'été, surveillait les fillettes. Robin commençait à crapahuter et tentait d'appeler les mulots qui rodaient dans le terrain. Les mulots, pas fous, la regardaient de loin et s'enfuyaient dès qu'elle s'approchait en gazouillant.

L'eau goutait doucement de la fontaine en forme de poule, ploquant à intervalles régulier. L'été avait été chaud et le niveau des bassins était bas.

Le terrain, maintenant nettoyé de ses détritus, était jonché de fleurs sauvage et de hautes herbes dans lesquels la petite Heather se perdait pour attraper les grillons bruyants.

Deryn réfléchissait à quoi faire de ces paniers entiers de déchets moldus qu'ils avaient remisé sous un auvent.

Le verre et le métal était toujours transformables, mais on ne savait pas quoi faire des énormes paniers de matière plastique, surtout des films et sacs. Verity essayait de temps en temps de les filer pour en faire des tissus, mais le procédé était assez complexe et demandait des potions pas spécialement propres pour le terrain.

.

Dyffryn Crochenwaith et ses bains attirèrent longtemps les loups garou isolés. Sainte Mangouste et le ministère allèrent même jusqu'à financer l'hébergement des loups garou trop mal en point ou esseulés, afin qu'ils se refassent une santé (et disparaissent de la circulation) dans les confortables caravanes et les thermes.

.

Un jour que la meute était rassemblée sur la terrasse, on regardait les fillettes jouer ensemble.

Verity s'extasiait devant les talents de Robin, Dirk devant ceux de Heather.

Pourtant, lorsque chacun échangea un regard avec son partenaire attitré, on savait que chaque couple se disait que l'autre couple se trompait en pensant que sa fillette était la plus parfaite alors qu'il était évident que c'était la leur qui l'était.

.

../\ /\ .

((ovo)).

.():::() .

..vvv

.

* * *

.

C'est trés bizarre de finir cette fic. J'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé plein de sujets en plan. Comment Deryn et Dirk vont gérer la fatigue, comment les parents créent une complicité avec ce petit être inconnu qui ressemble à Churchill. Est-ce que Deryn a allaité ou pas, est-ce que la montée de lait lui a fait mal.

Puis bon, plus prosaïquement, que devient Brieg, qui est celui qui est de loin le plus à plaindre d'aprés moi. Est-ce qu'Augustus va continuer à exercer, pourquoi Josh est si joyeux dans son malheur.

Bref, tant pis, il va falloir que vous supputiez.


End file.
